La Venganza de Giovanni
by julian manes
Summary: Continuacion de un amor verdadero. Despues de mucho tiempo, el Profesor Oak decide formalizar su relacion con Delia, pero alguien decide intervenir... C4 y final: Finalmente Giovanni se salio con la suya y obtuvo lo que tanto ansiaba...
1. Capitulo 1

-

-

Holas, ¿Creyeron que había desaparecido? Pues no, acá sigo :p y vuelvo con un nuevo fic... bueno, en realidad la trama de este fic está relacionada con mi primer fic de todos: "Un amor verdadero", la línea de los personajes y del tiempo es la misma, solo que los hechos relatados en este fic ocurren cinco años después de finalizado el capitulo "Reencuentro definitivo" los que no recuerden el fic harían bien en releerlo. Los pongo en situación: cinco años después de los hechos relatados en "Un amor verdadero, reencuentro definitivo" una de las parejas de la historia decide contraer matrimonio... no, no son Ash y Misty, sino los veteranos de la serie, ni más ni menos que el profesor Samuel Oak y Delia Ketchum, pero no todos son rosas ya que alguien decide intervenir... y no cuento más. ¡LEAN EL FIC!

-

-

**LA VENGANZA DE GIOVANNI:**

**CAPÍTULO UNO.**

-

-

Como ya dije antes, en Pueblo Paleta se están armando los preparativos para la gran boda de dos de los personajes más importantes del poblado: el profesor Oak y la madre del más importante maestro pokémon de todos los tiempos, Delia Ketchum, hecho que atrae la atención de todos, incluso del periodismo que en estos momentos se encuentra en casa del profesor para entrevistarlo sobre sus más recientes descubrimientos, y, por que no, de su inminente cambio de estado civil...

-

-

-...gracias a estos descubrimientos, se logró frenar el avance de uno de los virus más peligrosos para los pokémons del tipo fuego. –Responde Oak.

-Muchas gracias profesor. –Dice la agraciada periodista. –Y para nuestra siguiente pregunta, quisiéramos meternos un poco más en su vida privada, si es que nos los permite.

-Como no, no tengo problema. -Acepta Oak.

-¿Es cierto que va a contraer matrimonio después de muchos años de viudez?.

-Si, si lo es. Y estoy muy feliz por ello.

-Según tengo entendido, su prometida es más joven que usted. ¿La conoció en algún viaje de investigación?.

-¡Oh no!. Para nada... la señora Ketchum... digo, Delia, siempre fue una distinguida vecina del pueblo, la conocí varios años atrás cuando Ash vino a casa para retirar su primer pokémon... luego de eso ella comenzó a frecuentar mi casa para saber si tenía novedades de su hijo y de cómo le iba yendo en sus viajes... y bueno, de tantas visitas surgió el amor...

-Que románticos... –Comenta la periodista.

-Disculpen la interrupción. –Se escucha decir a una señora. –Les traje un poco de té y unas masitas para que coman...

-¡Ah!. Pero usted debe ser Delia Ketchum. –Plantea la entrevistadora. –¿Me permitiría hacerle unas preguntas?. ¡Cacho! Sacale unas fotos. –Ordena la periodista a su fotógrafo.

-Bueno... es que en realidad estoy algo ocupada...

-No será más que unas simples preguntas. No le quitaremos más de cinco minutos...

-Está bien... si es así... –Accede Delia.

-Para empezar... ¿Cuánto hace que se conocen?.

-Eso fue hace ya mucho tiempo... nunca me puse a hacer el cálculo. –Responde la interrogada.

-¡Otra foto más Cacho!. –Ordena la reportera. -¡Así!. Que se vea bien sonriente. Y mi siguiente pregunta... -¿Por qué después de tantos años de relación deciden formalizar?.

-Nos pareció un buen momento... –Contesta Delia. –Además para incentivar a que mi hijo también formalice con su novia... ya son cinco años...

-¿O sea que no lo hacen por amor?.

-¿Qué dice?. –Protesta Oak.

-¡Lo nuestro es por amor!. –Exclama Delia algo molesta. –Son ya muchos años que queremos llegar a este momento tan especial, vivimos muchos acontecimientos en nuestras vidas y decidimos que casarnos es lo mejor que podemos hacer para sellar nuestro amor.

-Que divinos... –Comenta la periodista. -¡Cacho!. Sacales una foto a los dos juntos.

-De acuerdo. –Acepta el fotógrafo. –Una sonrisita por favor...

-

-

Varios minutos después, los informadores se retiran y los entrevistados se relajan para ya si poder hablar de lo suyo...

-

-

-Sami... -¿Crees que hicimos bien en conceder ese reportaje?.

-No te preocupés Delia. –La tranquiliza Oak. –Dudo de que algo malo pase con un simple reportaje.

-

-

Y en los jardines de la amplia mansión, ya de salida, los reporteros se encuentran con otra de las parejas famosas del pueblo que viene a visitar a los futuros consortes...

-

-

-Logramos una buena nota Cacho. –Comenta la periodista.

-Si... y creo que podemos mejorarla... mirá quienes vienen ahí. –Dice el fotógrafo.

-

-

-Pero por que tengo que venir yo también... –Chilla Ash. –Estoy muy cansado...

-Ya te lo dije Ash. –Responde Misty. –Tu mamá y el profesor Oak se casan en un par de días y tenemos que ayudarlos en lo...

-¡Disculpen!. –Exclaman los enviados.

-¡Ah, pero si son periodistas!. –Exclama Ash. –No creí que el profesor Oak fuera tan importante...

-¡Así es!. –Confirma la reportera. –Acabamos de finalizar una nota con el Profesor Oak y nos gustaría hacerles unas preguntas a ustedes también para completar la nota.

-Claro... no hay problema, estoy acostumbrado a eso... –Asiente Ash.

-Habló el Señor Modesto. –Murmura Misty sarcásticamente.

-Por supuesto que también te incluimos a vos. –Dice el fotógrafo. –Y que tal si comenzamos con unas fotos.

-¡Buena idea! -¿Qué les parece esta pose?. –Anuncia Ash luego de colocarse en una posición algo incómoda.

-Está muy bien... –Aprueba el fotógrafo con una gota de sudor.

-

-

Minutos más tarde...

-

-

-Samuel... –Murmura Delia. -¿No te parece que deberíamos decirle ya?.

-Aún hay peligro... –Responde Oak. –Nunca sabremos cuando puede surgir con una de sus ideas raras...

-¡Pero ya pasaron muchos años!. –Vocifera Delia. –Y no apareció...

-Pero puede aparecer...

-

-

-¡Hola!. ¿Hay alguien en casa?. –Profiere Ash al abrir la puerta de par en par.

-Parece que no hay nadie. A lo mejor salieron a arreglar los últimos detalles. –Indica Misty.

-O están en el jardín...

-¡Eso es!. Iré al jardín a ver si están allá. –Explica Misty antes de salir corriendo al jardín.

-¡Esperá!... bueno, los buscaré por dentro...

-

-

Ash recorre los amplios pasillos de la casa, de vez en cuando se tropieza con algún pokémon pero eso no lo detiene. En eso, llega hasta el recinto en que Delia y Oak se encuentran conversando... al escuchar la conversación, algo subida de tono, Ash decide esperar y escuchar lo que está sucediendo...

-

-

-Ya es lo suficientemente grande, puede defenderse solo. –Exclama Delia.

-Lo sé... lo sé... pero... no quiero arriesgarlo en esto Delia. –Dice Oak.

-Tiene derecho a conocer su origen como cualquier persona normal del mundo.

-¿Pero no te pusiste a pensar en el golpe tremendo que será para Ash?. ¿Y para Gary?. No pensaste en Gary. –Interroga Oak.

-Siempre pienso en Gary, lo sabés bien Samuel.

-

-

-¿Qué... qué dijeron?. –Piensa Ash desde su escondite. -¿Qué tengo que ver yo con Gary?. ¿Y de quien estarán hablando?. ¿Quién es el que tiene que conocer su origen?.

-

-

-Después de todo, siempre fui yo la que tuve que cargar con todo... sus preguntas, sus llantos, ¡todo!.

-Yo también estuve Delia... –Añade Oak.

-Pero no en el papel que te corresponde. –Musita la señora. –¿Tracey lo sabe?.

-Jamás se lo dije. –Contesta Oak.

-

-

Al escuchar eso, los nervios de Ash se tensan y provocan que retroceda unos pasos tropezándose con un macetero que se encuentra en el pasillo... la planta no llega a caer gracias a la rápida intervención de Misty que casualmente llega al lugar...

-

-

-¡Ash!. ¿Pero que estás haciendo?. –Lo reprende Misty. -Casi le rompés las plantas al profesor... acordate que la casa tiene que estar reluciente para la boda...

-Disculpa, es me maree un poco, además... hay un secreto... –Murmura Ash. –Mamá y el profesor Oak esconden un secreto...

-¿Qué secreto?. ¿De que estas hablando Ash, te volviste loco?.

-

-

-¿Qué fue ese ruido?. –Interrumpe el diálogo Delia.

-Veremos... –Afirma Oak mientras sale al pasillo.

-

-

-Ash... no digás locuras... –Musita Misty.

-¡Pero es cierto!. Lo escuche...

-¡Ah!. Hola chicos, los estábamos esperando. –Saluda Delia con una amplia sonrisa.

-Eran ustedes. –Expresa Oak. -¿Pero que le pasó a Ash?.

-Nada... sus usuales torpezas... –Afirma Misty. -¡Acomodá eso de una buena vez!.

-¡Está bien!. No es para que lo recrimines así... –Farfulla Ash. –Sólo me maree un poco...

-¿Y Tracey?. –Pregunta Misty.

-

-

El mencionar ese nombre fue suficiente para que Ash se pusiera nervioso otra vez...

-

-

-Que importa Tracey... -Masculla Ash.

-Ash... ¿Qué pasa?. –Interroga Delia. –Estás algo raro.

-Nada mamá... debe ser porque... te estás por casar...

-Es que me parece llamativo tu comportamiento Ash. –Añade el profesor Oak. –Siempre consideraste a Tracey como un hermano.

-

-

Ante esas palabras, Ash empalidece pero no hace comentarios...

-

-

-De todas maneras, Tracey fue a pagar el servicio de catering del casamiento. –Afirma Oak.

-Bueno... esa si es una misión importante... –Acepta Ash.

-Por lo que veo volviste a la normalidad. –Asegura Misty.

-

-

Finalmente, Ash y Misty se quedan en casa del profesor, quien los invita a colaborar en los últimos detalles del casamiento. Pero Ash aún continúa con sus negros pensamientos con respecto a la conversación escuchada de labios de su madre y su futuro esposo...

Ya en la noche, y en la intimidad del hogar de Delia, Ash sigue con sus pensamientos, incluso en el lecho que comparte con su amada...

-

-

-Ash... ¡Ash!. Dejá de dar vueltas en la cama... –Le reprocha Misty. -No me dejás dormir.

-Disculpame amor... es que...

-¿Otra vez con las palpitaciones y el sentimiento de asfixia?. –Manifiesta Misty preocupada.

-No, no es eso amor... pasa que lo que escuche hoy en el laboratorio no me deja tranquilo...

-A ver... si decírmelo te tranquiliza, podemos hablar de eso... –Lo anima Misty. –Y a ver si de paso puedo conciliar el sueño también. –Murmura.

-Es que... ocurre que escuche a mamá y al profesor discutir esta tarde...

-¿Y eso te pone nervioso Ash?. Todas las parejas discuten un poco... incluso nosotros, no sé si te acordás...

-Si... pero no era cualquier discusión... era acerca de un secreto...

-No entiendo muy bien lo que decís Ash... pero no porque una pareja, y más de tantos años, discuta se va a suspender una boda...

-¡No Misty!. No me refiero a eso... –Chilla Ash. –Entendeme, hablaban de un secreto... de algo que me va a afectar a mí y a Gary...

-¿Qué?...

-Es cierto... mamá le decía al profesor Oak que él nunca estuvo en el papel que le corresponde... que ella siempre cargó con las preguntas que alguien le hacía... y que ese alguien tenía derecho a conocer su origen...

-¿Y el profesor que le contestaba?. –Inquiere Misty.

-Que no quería arriesgar a esa persona en algo que no le entendí... y que sería un golpe muy tremendo para Gary y para mí.

-Entiendo... –Comenta Misty ya interesada en el tema. –¿Y dijeron algún nombre?.

-Lo único que llegué a escuchar antes de tropezarme con las plantas es que mi mamá le preguntaba al profesor si Tracey sabe de ese tema...

-¿Y cual fue la respuesta?.

-Que jamás se lo dijo... Misty... tengo una terrible sospecha sobre mí y mi pasado...

-¿Qué sospecha Ash?.

-Sospecho que Tracey... tiene algo que ver conmigo... que posiblemente sea mi hermano... aunque sospecho que ocultan algo más...

-

-

**Continuará**...

-

-

**En el próximo episodio**:

-

-

-¡Cacho!. -¿Ya revelaste las fotos de la nota del profesor Oak?. –Pregunta la encuestadora.

-Si... las revelé... pero no se que pasó. –Confirma el fotógrafo.

-

-

-Tracey... nunca nos contaste acerca de tus padres... ¿Acaso sos huérfano?.

-No es un tema que me moleste... –Responde cabizbajo. -Simplemente no me gusta hablar de él.

-

-

-Hola doctor. –Saluda Misty algo inquieta. -¿Le ocurre algo serio a Ash que quiere hablar conmigo?.

-Sos muy intuitiva Misty. –Admite el galeno. -A decir verdad no quiero alarmarlos, pero...

-

-

-Sus posibilidades son mayores con el sujeto de menor edad...

-¿Cuándo es la operación?. –Inquiere Giovanni.

-Que impaciente... –Le espeta el médico.

-

-

-¡Pero si son Cassidy y Pucho!. –Profiere Brock.

-¡¡¡Mi nombre es Butch!.

-

-

¡BIEN!. Por fin terminé el primer capítulo :D ya extrañaba estos comentarios al pie del capítulo :p en primer lugar quiero agradecer a todos los que me dejaron reviews en mi primer fic de los TEENS TITANS, también agradezco los reviews que me dejaron en el último capítulo de "MERECIDAS VACACIONES", los comentarios hacia mí de todo los autores de fics en que dejé reviews en este tiempo, y a todos los que me escribieron para que vuelva a escribir :P en realidad nunca dejé de hacerlo... nomás escribo menos :P pasa que mi abundante animatéca me entretiene bastante y me saca tiempo que antes dedicaba a escribir... y no soy el único, ya que eso afectó a otras dos escritoras... en fin, espero publicar el segundo capítulo pronto... que será cuando termine el tercero así puedo publicar los avances :p espero poder escribir pronto y que no se alargue tanto como mi anterior fic de pokémon ¡¡¡NOS VEMOS PRONTO!.

-

-

Julian Manes

-

-

LA VENGANZA DE GIOVANNI: capítulo uno. Marzo de 2006. Todos los personajes son propiedad de nintendo inc... y el resto del verso ya lo saben :P


	2. Capitulo 2

-

No, no me morí, no desaparecí, acá regreso con otro capitulo de este fic¡QUE LO DISFRUTEN!.

-

-

**LA VENGANZA DE GIOVANNI:**

**CAPÍTULO DOS.**

-

-

Tal y como vimos en el capítulo anterior, Ash tiene una terrible duda acerca de su existencia...

-

-

-Misty... tengo una terrible sospecha sobre mí y mi pasado...

-¿Qué sospecha Ash?.

-Sospecho que Tracey... tiene algo que ver conmigo... que posiblemente sea mi hermano... aunque sospecho que ocultan algo más...

-Disculpá que te lo diga Ash... –Disiente Misty. -Pero eso que estás diciendo es bastante estúpido... no tiene ningún sentido.

-¿Cómo que no tiene sentido?. –Le espeta el maestro pokémon. -¿Alguna vez pensaste en el origen de Tracey?. ¿Dónde nació o se crió? O mejor aún... ¿Cómo es que el profesor Oak lo aceptó en su casa sin averiguar siquiera de donde es o quien es?.

-En eso tenés razón Ash... –Murmura Misty. –Pero... si es como vos decís... debería ser tu mamá la que lo cuidara o atendiera en vez del profesor...

-¡Es que ese es el tema!. –La interrumpe Ash. –A lo mejor mamá le confesó al profesor Oak que Tracey es su hijo y me quiere contar la verdad... pero el profesor se opone...

-Esa es una posibilidad razonable. –Interpreta Misty.

-Mañana hablaré con Tracey... trataré de sacarle información como sea.

-Ash, no pensaste en que lo mejor será que te lo cuenten ellos... no querrás arruinarle la existencia a Tracey en caso de estar equivocado.

-Si... puede ser... gracias Misty.

-De nada... y ahora si... ¿Podemos dormir?. Mañana tendremos un día agitado.

-Cierto... hasta mañana Misty.

-Hasta mañana Ash, que descanses.

-

-

Luego del beso de buenas noches, ambos se acomodan en la cama. Pero Ash aun no logra tranquilizar su mente...

-

-

-Estoy seguro de que algo más ocultan... –Piensa mirando el techo.

-

-

A la mañana siguiente todo sigue siendo revuelo en la casa de Ash y, obviamente en la residencia Oak. Ash y Misty se dirigen hacia allí para ultimar los detalles finales de la boda... mientras, en una pequeña editorial, una periodista se apresta a redactar su nota cuando surgen inesperados contratiempos...

-

-

-¡Cacho!. -¿Ya revelaste las fotos de la nota del profesor Oak?. –Pregunta la encuestadora.

-Si... las revelé... pero no se que pasó. –Confirma el fotógrafo.

-¿Cómo que no sabes lo que pasó?.

-Eso... que anoche antes de irme revelé las fotos y las deje secándose en el estudio, pero ahora no las encuentro.

-¡Pero que contratiempo!. –Exclama la periodista. –Y ahora que me doy cuenta tampoco encuentro la cinta original del reportaje... sólo están las notas que tomé durante la entrevista...

-

-

Y de camino hacia la mansión Oak, Ash y Misty continúan con el tema que desvela al maestro pokémon...

-

-

-Misty...

-¿Qué pasa Ash?.

-¿Creés que si le pregunto a Tracey sobre su madre quiera responder?.

-¿Otra vez con eso Ash? Es algo que no sé, es un tema delicado...

-Es que no puedo calmarme... quiero saber que esconden el profesor y mi mamá...

-Ash... –Murmura Misty. –A veces es bueno no saber ciertas cosas...

-¿Qué dijiste?. ¿Acaso sabés algo y no me lo querés contar?.

-No sé nada Ash... –Dice Misty. –Y si supiera algo no sabría que hacer...

-Es cierto... disculpame.

-Está bien Ash.

-

-

Y en cierto lugar de Paleta, un siniestro personaje recibe a sus lacayos que le traen el cumplimiento de las tareas encomendadas...

-

-

-¿Consiguieron lo que les pedí?. Cassidy... Pum...

-¡Mi nombre es Bucht!.

-Fue muy sencillo jefe. –Dice Cassidy. -Ese pequeño diario pueblerino no cuenta con la seguridad de los grandes periódicos de la ciudad.

-No me presuman de sus capacidades... las conozco bien. –Le espeta el superior. –Quiero las fotos.

-Aquí las tiene. –Dice Bucht dándole un sobre.

-

-

Giovanni examina minuciosamente las imágenes. De vez en cuando alza una y la mira con detenimiento. Cuando finaliza la inspección, ordena a sus subordinados retirarse quedando él solo en el recinto...

-

-

-Tal y como lo pensé... son ellos. –Medita el líder de los Rocket mientras acaricia a su fiel persian. –Nomás me falta confirmar lo de los análisis y podré llevar adelante mi venganza contra todos... Además de recuperar lo que perdí...

-

-

Ya en casa del profesor, Ash y Misty acomodan las cosas necesarias para el casamiento mientras charlan un poco...

-

-

-Misty, más tarde querrías acompañarme a retirar los resultados de los análisis que me hice... –Inquiere Ash. –Es en la misma clínica en donde fueron mamá y el profesor a hacerse los prenupciales.

-Si, no hay problema, podemos ir. ¿Cómo te sentís ahora?.

-Bien, bastante mejor. –Aclara Ash. –Pude haber tenido un pico de estrés...

-Es verdad, con lo del casamiento de tu mamá y justo ahora que empezó nuevamente la temporada de entrega de primer pokémon es mucho trabajo junto... –Agrega Misty.

-Por suerte vos ya no estás a cargo del gimnasio Celeste.

-Si... es cierto... aunque lo extraño.

-Podrías ser líder de gimnasio conmigo... –Le propone Ash. –Juntos tendríamos grandes desafíos y enseñaríamos a todos los chicos de la región lo bueno de los pokémons.

-¿Te parece?.

-Si, me parece una muy buena idea.

-Primero tendríamos que casarnos. -Le reprocha Misty algo disgustada. -Así siendo ya marido y mujer de manera oficial no tendríamos inconvenientes en establecer un nuevo gimnasio en Pueblo Paleta.

-Ca... ¿Casarnos?. –Tartamudea Ash.

-Misty... –Interrumpe Tracey apareciendo de repente y salvando a Ash. –La señora Ketchum te llama. Quiere que le ayudés a armar los arreglos florales y los souvenirs del casamiento.

-Está bien. –Acepta mientras se retira.

-De la que me salvé... –Suspira Ash.

-¿Salvarte, de que te salvaste?. –Inquiere Tracey.

-De Misty y sus planteos matrimoniales... –Musita Ash. –No sé por que todas las mujeres tienen esa maldita obsesión con el casamiento y el matrimonio...

-Debe ser uno de los grandes misterios de la vida... –Comenta Tracey.

-Y hablando de misterios... quería preguntarte algo...

-Si, decime.

-Quería preguntarte... ¿Vos naciste en las Islas Naranjas?.

-¡Claro Ash!. ¿En donde creías que había nacido?. ¿En Pueblo Paleta?.

-Es una posibilidad... –Masculla el maestro pokémon.

-¿Por qué me preguntás algo así?.

-Nunca nos contaste acerca de tus padres... ¿Acaso sos huérfano?.

-No es un tema que me moleste... –Responde cabizbajo. -Simplemente no me gusta hablar de él.

-Comprendo... –Responde Ash.

-Pero, para tu tranquilidad... –Comenta Tracey. –Te puedo asegurar que soy hijo de mis padres...

-¿En serio?.

-Si... mi padre siempre fue fanático de las filmaciones... no sólo guardó las grabaciones de las ecografías sino que también filmó el momento de mi parto... –Musita Tracey.

-¿En serio?.

-Si... luego... –Continúa Tracey. –Ocurrieron ciertos hechos que me dejaron solo en el mundo... –Murmura Tracey tristemente.

-Disculpame por haber sacado el tema. –Se lamenta Ash.

-No... Está bien, supongo que si me lo preguntaste es por algo en particular... ¿Qué te ocurre Ash?.

-Ocurre que... ayer escuche a mamá y al profesor Oak discutiendo sobre cierto tema que no logré comprender del todo... hasta llegué a pensar que sos mi hermano...

-¿Qué tema era?. Si es que puede decirse...

-Los escuche hablando de que cierta persona tenía derecho a conocer su origen, que mi mamá siempre soportó de esa persona llantos y preguntas sobre su origen y que el profesor nunca estuvo en donde le corresponde...

-Por lo que decís Ash no puedo llegar a ninguna conclusión... debería averiguar algo más...

-¿Vos nunca escuchaste conversaciones raras entre ellos dos?.

-Más de una vez interrumpieron sus charlas cuando me vieron entrar... pero no soy de quedarme a escuchar conversaciones ajenas...

-Debe ser por eso que mamá le preguntó al profesor si vos sabías algo. –Se cuestiona Ash.

-Si tuviera alguna idea de eso te lo diría Ash, pero creo no poder ayudarte en esta...

-Gracias de todos modos...

-

-

Ash se levanta de donde está y sale a la búsqueda de Misty. Cuando la encuentra le pide de acompañarlo a la clínica en busca de los resultados de los análisis hechos con anterioridad. Luego de retirarlos, ambos se dirigen hasta el consultorio del médico sito en el mismo establecimiento...

-

-

-Bien Ash... –Dice el facultativo. –No quisiera alarmarte hasta no estar seguro, pero lo tuyo puede ser algo serio, si bien tus malestares físicos pueden ser producto del estrés y el cansancio propios de esta época del año, prefiero hacer más análisis para quedarme tranquilo.

-Aja... –Comenta el paciente algo desganado.

-Cuando viniste a verme estabas muy asustado sobre tu salud. –Le recrimina el galeno. –Ahora más bien parece como si no te importara lo que te ocurra.

-Pero todavía no me siento bien doctor... me siento desganado y con falta de fuerzas...

-Ya lo sé Ash... es por eso que quiero hacer un estudio más avanzado... nada más que para sacarme una duda... –Comenta el médico con gesto preocupado.

-Si, lo que sea... además... doctor Comizzi... –Murmura Ash. -Quería preguntarle algo... (NDA: el médico es el mismo que apareció en mi fic "Último Capítulo").

-Si, lo que gustés...

-Usted conoce a mi mamá casi desde que nací¿no es cierto?.

-Si... podría decirse que desde ese entonces...

-De casualidad usted sabrá si... mi mamá tuvo algún otro embarazo aparte del mío... es decir... si por esas casualidades tengo un hermano...

-Ash... eso es parte del secreto profesional... –Explica el doctor.

-Entiendo... disculpe por habérselo preguntado...

-Aunque... si eso te deja tranquilo, podés estar bien seguro de que sos hijo único... al menos de parte de tu mamá... no sé de tu padre.

-¿De mi padre?. –Interroga Ash algo ansioso. -¿Acaso conoce a mi padre?.

-Nunca lo conocí... –Acepta el médico. -¿Te acordás que tu mamá vivió fuera del pueblo durante sus estudios?.

-Si, por supuesto...

-Cuando ella volvió a Pueblo Paleta, tiempo después quedó embarazada, al revisarla supe que era su primer embarazo. Luego... no tuvo más hijos.

-Gracias doctor... eso me tranquiliza un montón...

-De nada... recuerdo bien esos días... –Rememora el universitario. –Al poco tiempo de volver a su casa, el profesor Oak se instaló en el pueblo. Y ahora que me acuerdo... él la acompañaba a sus consultas médicas durante su embarazo...

-¿Acompañaba a mi mamá?. –Exclama Ash sorprendidísimo.

-Creí que lo sabías Ash... –Musita el galeno.

-Cada vez entiendo menos... mi mamá volvió al pueblo y al poco tiempo el profesor viene aquí... incluso acompañaba a mamá a sus entrevistas médicas... doctor... ¿Qué más sabe del profesor Oak?

-Ahora que lo pienso, no sé mucho de él, nadie sabe de él... Pero bueno Ash... –Carraspea el doctor. –Creo que dialogué de más. Ahora, si me disculpás, quisiera hablar con tu novia a solas.

-Si... está bien doctor, la haré pasar.

-

-

Ni bien Ash abandona el recinto, Misty ingresa al consultorio del doctor. Este la aguarda preocupado...

-

-

-Hola Misty.

-Hola doctor. –Saluda Misty algo inquieta. -¿Le ocurre algo serio a Ash que quiere hablar conmigo?.

-Sos muy intuitiva Misty. –Admite el galeno. -A decir verdad no quiero alarmarlos, pero existe la posibilidad de que Ash se encuentre padeciendo una enfermedad seria.

-¿Qué es doctor?. –Inquiere Misty nerviosa. -¡Dígame en que puedo ayudarlo!.

-Tranquilizate un poco. Aún no estoy muy seguro... pero de acuerdo a los análisis y si se confirman los otros que le mande hacer a Ash... es posible que él padezca leucemia.

-¿Leucemia?... eso es como el cáncer... ¿No doctor?.

-Es cáncer. –Afirma el médico. –No quisiera alarmarte inútilmente, pero las posibilidades de que Ash esté desarrollando la enfermedad son muy elevadas, es por eso que quiero confirmarlo cuanto antes.

-Entiendo... –Musita la chica tristemente.

-Misty... no le comentés de esto a Ash, quisiera decírselo yo personalmente en cuanto esté seguro de ello.

-¿Y que pretende que haga doctor?. –Le recrimina la pelirroja. –Que me quede sentada viendo como Ash se debilita día a día...

-Lo que quisiera es que lo acompañés en todo, insistirle en la importancia de sus estudios y que lo mantengas alejado de las preocupaciones...

-Eso último es imposible doctor. –Lo interrumpe. –Se le acaba de meter en la cabeza de que su mamá y el profesor Oak le ocultan un hermano.

-Ya veo el porque de sus preguntas...

-Doctor... –Insiste Misty. –¿Ash se pondrá bien?.

-Quien sabe Misty...

-

-

Y en algún oscuro rincón del poblado...

-

-

-Señor. –Solicita un vasallo del E.R. –Le traigo los resultados de los análisis.

-¡Perfecto!. –Exclama el líder de los Rockets. –Retirate nomás.

-De acuerdo. –Indica el empleado.

-Al salir llamá al médico, que venga a verme de inmediato.

-¡Enseguida jefe!. –Exclama el subalterno antes de retirarse a cumplir la orden impartida.

-

-

Instantes después...

-

-

-Que suerte que vino doctor Yemik. –Apunta Giovanni.

-Permanezco a su lado día y noche. –Coincide el especialista. -¿Qué se le ofrece en esta oportunidad?.

-Léame estos análisis por favor. –Solicita el maleante con asombrosa amabilidad. –Quiero conocer las compatibilidades.

-

-

El galeno estudia cuidadosamente cada uno de los papeles entregados a él. Después de varios minutos de meticulosa lectura, el médico levanta la vista y observa fijamente a Giovanni.

-

-

-La compatibilidad del sujeto es altamente asombrosa. –Confirma el facultativo. -¿En donde encontró a alguien así?.

-Eso no importa doctor.

-No sólo el ADN es cercano al cien por ciento, sino que hasta el grupo sanguíneo tiene compatibilidad con el suyo.

-Entonces... ¿Podrá hacerse la intervención?. –Inquiere el jefe.

-Por supuesto, siempre y cuando el individuo tenga excelente salud.

-¡Eso que importa!. –Le reclama el líder.

-Importa, ya que si el individuo padece alguna enfermedad contagiosa podrá transmitírsela a usted en el momento de la intervención quirúrgica. Es por eso que les pedí análisis sanguíneos completos y no solo de ADN...

-¿Qué compatibilidad de ADN hay con los otros dos sujetos analizados allí?

-

-

El médico revisa nuevamente los papeles, al cabo de unos segundos, le notifica al jefe lo leído...

-

-

-No hay duda, existe parentesco entre ellos.

-Mejor así, eso aumenta mis posibilidades... y confirma mis sospechas. -Musita el malhechor.

-Sus posibilidades son mayores con el sujeto de menor edad...

-¿Cuándo es la operación?. –Inquiere Giovanni.

-Que impaciente... –Le espeta el médico. -Será en cuanto el sujeto esté dispuesto a hacer la donación...

-No se preocupe por eso doctor... estará dispuesto, se lo aseguro, lo estará.

-

-

Los días pasan y el momento del gran acontecimiento llega. Mientras que en una habitación Misty ayuda a Delia con el vestido de novia, en otro cuarto Ash acompaña al profesor en sus preparativos...

-

-

-Profesor, creo que nunca le dije que... que es un gusto que usted se case con mi mamá.

-Gracias por el cumplido Ash... –Murmura el hombre. –Pero, no te parece que podrías decirme... papá... ¡O al menos padre!. No quiero presionarte...

-No se inquiete profesor... digo, padre...

-Tampoco tan formal, podés tutearme.

-Cierto... –Acepta Ash. –Pero debo decir algo más.

-¿Qué querés decirme Ash?.

-Es que lo conozco... ¡Digo!. Te conozco desde hace tanto tiempo que ya te considero un padre...

-

-

Ante esas palabras, el profesor Oak se emociona y no puede contenerse, se acerca a Ash y tiernamente lo abraza. Al principio Ash se siente un poco incomodo, pero luego cede ante el cariño del hombre y lo rodea también con sus brazos...

-

-

-Hace mucho que deseo escuchar eso de vos Ash...

-Es que... en cierta forma lo fuiste... siempre estuviste a mi lado y al de mi mamá cuando el que debería estar ahí era mi verdadero padre...

-Lo entiendo Ash... –Murmura Oak. –Algún día podrás saber lo que le pasó a tu padre...

-Disculpen la interrupción... –Dice Tracey abriendo la puerta. –El juez de paz ya llegó y todo se encuentra listo para la ceremonia.

-De acuerdo Tracey, cinco minutos más y vamos. –Confirma Oak. -Terminá de vestirte Ash que tenemos que salir.

-Si... enseguida.

-

-

Breves instantes más tarde, el profesor Oak se sitúa en el lugar que se le asignara para la ceremonia, la cual se realiza en el amplio prado de la mansión. Todos los invitados se encuentran en sus respectivos lugares, mientras que Brock se encuentra junto a la novia ya que a pedido de Ash y Delia, el será el padrino mientras que Misty hará de madrina para el profesor Oak.

El hermoso jardín luce más esplendido que nunca. El día completamente soleado ayuda en mucho al lugar. El arco en donde se efectuará la ceremonia de enlace está completamente rodeado de flores dispuestas especialmente para la ocasión, un grupo de sunfloras rodea el centro del lugar dándole un colorido particular al sitio. Unas belladonas se encuentran en fila a ambos lados de la alfombra roja por donde circulará la novia hacia el encuentro con su futuro esposo. Y muchos otros de los pokémons se encuentran cerca del lugar, ni siquiera ellos quieren perderse el motivo por el cual todos se reúnen en la gran casa Oak...

La ceremonia comienza, la novia luce esplendida mientras avanza por el pasillo y el profesor Oak la espera junto al altar. (NDA¿por que siempre es la novia la que se luce y el hombre el que se disfraza de pingüino?.). Luego del discurso del juez de paz y la ceremonia de casamiento, los novios se besan y salen por el pasillo dispuesto para la ocasión rumbo al extenso prado en donde se sacaran varias fotos para el recuerdo mientras los invitados brindan a la salud de los novios...

-

-

-Ash, no tomés mucho, te puede hacer mal.

-Tranquila Misty, puedo controlarme. –Contesta el mencionado. –Un poco de champán no me hará daño.

-Dejalo Misty. –Intercede Brock a favor de Ash. –Es un día de fiesta por lo que se puede beber y tomar de más.

-¡Vaya!. –Intercede Gary mientras se acerca al grupo. –Mi nuevo tío no puede tomar un poco de alcohol sin marearse... jamás me lo hubiera imaginado...

-¡Puedo tomar sin emborracharme!. –Lo desafía Ash. –Pero vos en cuanto olés un corcho ya te emborrachás.

-Si, como no... –Lo provoca Gary.

-Ash, tampoco te lo tomés muy en serio. –Comenta Misty al mismo tiempo que observa a una pareja de amigos acercarse a ellos. -¡Ah, mira!. Jesse y James. No los había visto en la ceremonia.

-Nos demoramos un poco porque no teníamos con quien dejar a nuestro hijo. –Explica Jesse.

-Pero llegamos segundos antes de la entrada de la novia, por lo que no nos perdimos detalles. –Añade James.

-Que suerte. –Festeja Brock.

-Si, buscamos a varias niñeras para que se hagan cargo de Billy. -Explica Jesse. -Pero ninguna quiso aceptar, por lo que le tuvimos que pedir a Meowth que se haga cargo.

-Convencerlo nos llevó más de la cuenta. –Aclara James.

-

-

De repente Misty fija la vista en Ash, nota de inmediato la súbita palidez de su rostro y antes de que este caiga al suelo lo toma entre sus brazos...

-

-

-¡Ash!. ¿Qué pasa?. –Interroga la pelirroja. –Te dije que no tomaras demasiado...

-Esa era mi primera copa... –Se justifica Ash. –Y ni siquiera llegué a terminarla.

-¿Estas bien Ash?. –Pregunta Gary.

-Si... es que me sentí algo mal de repente... –Responde Ash.

-Vení, vamos a una habitación así te relajás un poco. –Lo invita Misty.

-¿Pasó algo?. –Plantea Brock.

-No, nada. –Dice Misty. –Sólo está un poco mareado... se ve que hace mucho calor.

-

-

Sin más explicaciones, Misty prácticamente arrastra a Ash hasta una de las habitaciones de la mansión. Una vez dentro, lo acuesta en la cama del lugar, le quita los zapatos y le afloja el cinturón del pantalón para que se encuentre un poco más cómodo... (NDA: Ash es moderno, no usa corbata).

-

-

-¿Qué pasó?. –Interroga el muchacho.

-Casi te desmayás. –Explica su novia. –Te dije que no tomés mucho...

-¡Pero si no tomé nada!.

-Está bien... supongo que no tiene caso enojarme por eso...

-

-

En se instante, se escucha desde afuera una gran explosión y unas risotadas conocidas por ambos, aunque mas avejentadas...

-

-

-¡Que gusto volver a verlos!. –Exclama Cassidy.

-Volvimos, tal y como lo dijimos. –Aclara Butch.

-Aunque en esta oportunidad no estamos solos, vinimos con un invitado especial... –Afirma Cassidy.

-¡Pero si son Cassidy y Pucho!. –Profiere Brock.

-¡Mi nombre es Butch!.!.!. Lo dije miles de veces.

-

-

-¡Tenían que ser ellos de nuevo!. –Protesta Ash mientras trata de incorporarse de la cama.

-¡Calmate un poco!. –Lo reprende Misty. –Dejá que Brock y Gary se ocupen de ellos, asomate por la ventana y vas a ver que se libran de ellos en un parpadeo.

-Cierto... –Musita mientras se acerca a la ventana.

-

-

Detrás de Cassidy y su cómplice, hace su aparición un sujeto no muy conocido por los presentes, ni más ni menos que el líder de los Rockets, Giovanni...

-

-

-Disculpen la tardanza. –Dice Giovanni sarcástico. –En realidad tendría que haber entrado en el momento en que se dice: "si alguien se opone a esta boda..."

-¡Giovanni!. –Exclama Oak. –Creí que no volvería a verte.

-Que desconsideración de tu parte, no me invitaste a tu boda. –Le responde el líder de los bandidos.

-¿Por qué debería hacerlo?. –Plantea Oak.

-¿Cómo que por que?. –Cuestiona Giovanni. –Soy tu hermano menor, no podía perderme tu boda.

-¿Qué dijo ese tipo?. –Se sorprende Gary.

-Disculpame sobrino. –Dice Giovanni a Gary. –Debí presentarme formalmente. –Soy Giovanni Oakland. -Anuncia a los gritos. -Líder del la Organización conocida como Equipo Rocket y hermano menor de Samuel Oakland, mejor conocido como Samuel Oak.

-¡Ash!. –Grita Delia. -¿En donde está Ash?.

-¡Tranquila señora!. –La calma Brock. –Se encuentra bien junto a Misty.

-¿Qué querés acá?. –Ruge Delia. -Maldito hijo de...

-Y la señora de malos modales debe ser tu flamante esposa. –La interrumpe el maleante.

-¡No te metás con Delia desgraciado!. –Maldice Oak.

-¡Bah!. En realidad ella no me interesa. –Se justifica Giovanni. –Vine a ver a mi sobrino. ¿En donde está?.

-¡Mi padre murió hace años!. –Le espeta Gary muy enojado. –Si viniste por eso podés irte ya mismo.

-Error... –Murmura irónico Giovanni. –No me refiero al hijo mayor de Samuel, sino a su hijo menor...

-No sé a quien te referís... –Dice Oak tratando de desviar la atención.

-¡Oh vamos Samuel!. –Profiere el secuaz. –Creo que ya es hora de que todos tus invitados sepan que tenés, mejor dicho, siempre tuviste dos hijos biológicos: el padre de tu nieto Gary y el hijo de esta mujer... –Dice elevando la voz. –Aquel al que todos conocen como Ash Ketchum. Obvio que a partir de esta boda ya es legalmente tuyo, pero siempre fue tu hijo biológico.

-¡Que!.!.!. –Exclaman varios de los presentes altamente sorprendidos.

-Abuelo... ¿Eso es verdad?. –Plantea Gary.

-Me temo que si. -Obtiene como respuesta por parte de Oak.

-¡Bueno, basta de sentimentalismos!. –Interfiere Giovanni. –¿Está o no está?.

-¡Aquí no se encuentra!. –Le responde Brock. –Si viniste por Ash él no está acá.

-No lo creo capaz de perderse el casamiento de sus padres. –Comenta el malviviente disconforme. –Así que hagamos lo siguiente...

-

-

Ante una señal con la mano del jefe de los bandidos, aparece un grupo de secuaces del E.R. que empuñando armas de fuego amedrenta a los invitados a colocarse contra una pared. Brock y Gary tratan de defenderlos pero son reducidos ante el gran número de malvivientes. Los pokémons que intentan ayudar al profesor son rápidamente atrapados en una gran red con lo cual quedan todos prácticamente indefensos, quedando así separados del grupo Oak y Delia...

-

-

-Así es mejor. –Aprueba Giovanni. –La flamante pareja en el centro de atención admirada por sus invitados.

-¿Qué querés ahora?. –Le reprocha Oak.

-Ya que Ash, tu hijo, no se encuentra presente, me llevaré a su madre, tu flamante esposa, como garantía.

-¡Que dijiste maldito!. –Chilla Delia.

-¡A ella!. –Ordena el jefe.

-

-

De manera sorprendente, Butch y Cassidy atrapan a Delia. Cuando Oak intenta salvarla, Giovanni se interpone entre ellos y con un gesto amenazador, le hace notar que es él quien maneja la situación...

-

-

-Yo en tu lugar me quedaría calmado hermano... –Le informa el líder. –Un movimiento fuera de lugar y serás viudo por segunda vez.

-¡No vas a conseguir lo que buscas!. –Le grita Oak.

-Eso lo veremos... Te doy 24 horas contadas desde este instante para que Ash se presente en mi cuartel del pueblo llevando consigo a todos los pokémons del laboratorio. Demás esta decir que no llamen a la policía, que Delia está en peligro y bla, bla, bla... lo demás lo saben bien.

-¡Sam!. No les hagás caso... –Llega a decir Delia. –Yo no importo, procurá que a Ash no le pase nada malo...

-¡Suficiente!. –Ordena Giovanni. -¡Vamonós!.

-

-

Inmediatamente, los fieles seguidores de Giovanni se congregan junto a su líder el cual aborda junto con Delia a un helicóptero de la organización que aterriza junto a ellos. Los enemigos comienzan a dispersar humo y gases irritantes para distraer la atención de la gente y así poder escapar furtivamente...

-

-

-¡Spearrow, huracán!. –Ordena Gary a uno de los pokémons del lugar.

-

-

Luego de dispersado el humo, Gary se acerca a su abuelo para consolarlo e intentar armar algún plan...

-

-

-¡Abuelo!. ¿Estás bien?.

-Si Gary... estoy bien...

-¿En donde se encuentra Ash?. –Pregunta Brock.

-¡Aquí estoy!. –Vocifera un débil Ash que se acerca al lugar sostenido apenas por los brazos de su novia.

-Ash... –Musita el profesor.

-Si, soy yo. –Responde este en tono disgustado. –Y quiero que usted, profesor Oak, me explique eso de que yo soy su hijo biológico...

-Ash... no creerás... –Dice Oak antes de ser interrumpido por su hijo.

-Escuché todo bien claro desde la habitación en la que estaba descansando...

-Es verdad profesor. –Murmura Misty. –Lo escuchó todo.

-Exijo su explicación, señor. –Dice Ash en un tono marcadamente disgustado.

-

-

Continuará...

-

-

En el próximo episodio:

-

-

-Ash... hijo... tampoco es para que me tratés así...

-Como se supone... –Tartamudea Ash. –...que debo tratar a alguien... que siempre aprecié y admire... sin saber que era mi padre...

-

-

-Ustedes dos tiene ahora una charla muy importante. –Intercede Tracey. –Vayan al interior de la casa mientras nosotros organizamos el rescate.

-

-

_-¡Mirá Giovanni!. –Dice Samuel. -Un meowth recién nacido._

_-¿Y como podés estar tan seguro de eso?. –Comenta desconfiado su hermano._

_-_

_-_

-Samuel... –Dice Ash. -¿Fue en ese entonces en que conociste a mamá?.

-No, eso vino mucho tiempo después.

-... Giovanni se encontraba armando una organización delictiva...

-¿Y pretendía que te unas a ellos?.

-

-

_-¡Delia!. –Grita un muchacho de unos 18 años de aspecto físico semejante al de Gary. -¡Delia!._

_-¡Ya te escuché Oak! –Exclama la chica._

-

-

_-¡No lo puedo creer! –Comenta alegremente la chica mientras comienza a girar por el pasillo con los brazos en alto._

_-Dejá de hacer eso. –Le espeta Oak malhumorado. –Te vas a caer._

-

-

_-¡Disculpen la tardanza!.!.!. –Grita una chica entrando a la oficina. –Soy Delia Ketchum, para servirle. –Expresa al mismo tiempo en que hace una reverencia._

_-¡Señorita Ketchum!. –Le recrimina el rector. -¿Qué manera es esa de presentarse?._

-

-

_-¡Delia!. ¿Estás bien?. Tené cuidado... podrías haberte lesionado seriamente si lo que te hubiera salpicado fuera una solución ácida._

_-Por suerte era una muestra de alimentos. –Asegura Delia._

_-Voy a ayudarte. –Añade Oak sacando un pañuelo. -Seria una pena que una carita tan linda quedara arruinada por el ácido. -Murmura Oak._

_-Gracias por lo de linda. –Responde la agraciada._

-

-

_-¡Delia!.!.!. –Grita Ruth. -¿Cuántas veces más tengo que gritarte?._

_-Que... ah, no me di cuenta... ¿Qué me decías?._

_-Quería saber que le pasó al profesor Oak que salió tan raro de su oficina. ¿Qué le dijiste?._

_-Decirle... –Suspira. –No le dije nada importante..._

_-_

_-_

-¿Y que pasó ese gran día?. –Inquiere Ash.

-

-

_-¿Qué querés acá Giovanni?. –Pregunta el profesor Oak._

_-Darte un empleo bien redituado._

_-_

_-_

_-Samy... ¿Qué pasa... quien es el que llamó?._

_-Si... entiendo, yo me ocupo... –Murmura Oak antes de colgar el teléfono. –Malas noticias... -Llega a decir a su pareja._

_-Que... contame Samy... ¿Qué ocurrió?._

_-_

_-_

_-Delia... –Masculla dolido Oak. –Por favor... por favor... –Dice entre sollozos. –Nunca dejes que a nuestro hijo Ash o a mi nieto Gary les pase algo así... ¡Juramelo por favor!._

_-_

_-_

_-¿Poca cosa?. –Le recrimina Delia. –¿Considerás poca cosa a Ash, tu hijo?._

_-No... No quise decir eso..._

_-¡Pero lo dijiste!. –Le espeta._

_-_

_-_

-Los invitados se muestran algo nerviosos por lo sucedido. –Explica Misty.

-

-

¡Por fin lo terminé!... al tercer capítulo :P ya que como dije no pondría otro al aire hasta terminarlo, y como se imaginaran el tercer capítulo es largo, laaaargo... ¿se sorprendieron? Ni se imaginaban lo que pasó en este capítulo y no se imaginan lo que viene en el tercero... antes que nada quiero agradecer a todos los reviews que me dejaron en el primer episodio de este fic... si, ya se, debo actualizar los demás fics pero por el momento solo hice este. Así que respondamos: yuriko, si el primer capitulo te tiro del asiento imagino que este lo habrás leído desde el piso, preparate para el que viene. Gigi¿QUE BUENO!. Me gusta recibir tus reviews, ojala te agrade este capítulo. Le fleur, espero hayas sido la primera en dejar review ahora... viste, era cuestión de minutos la actualización. Dulce, supongo que ahora viste todo lo que tiene que ver Giovanni, y ni imaginas como tiene que ver en muchas cosas en el capítulo que viene. Espero haberlos entretenido un rato con este fic. Cuidensé mucho y espero verlos pronto con otro capítulo. ¡SUERTE A TODOS!.

-

-

Julian Manes

-

-

LA VENGANZA DE GIOVANNI: capítulo uno. Mayo de 2006. Doctor Yemik es un personaje propiedad de FLA "JULIAN MANES". Todos los demás personajes son propiedad de Nintendo inc... y el resto del verso ya lo saben :P


	3. Capitulo 3 primera parte

Por fin publico la continuación de este fic, lo malo es que lo tengo que poner en dos partes por el tamaño del capítulo. Por las dudas aclaro que lo que esta escrito en _este tipo de letras_ son los recuerdos del profesor Oak o de Ash según corresponda, así que ¡DISFRUTENLO!

**LA VENGANZA DE GIOVANNI:**

**CAPÍTULO TRES.**

**Primera parte**

-

-

Como vimos en el anterior capítulo, Ash descubre quien es en realidad su padre biológico...

-

-

-¡Abuelo!. ¿Estás bien?.

-Si Gary... estoy bien...

-¿En donde se encuentra Ash?. –Pregunta Brock.

-¡Aquí estoy!. –Vocifera un débil Ash que se acerca al lugar sostenido apenas por los brazos de su novia.

-Ash... –Musita el profesor.

-Si, soy yo. –Responde este en tono disgustado. –Y quiero que usted, profesor Oak, me explique eso de que yo soy su hijo biológico...

-Ash... no creerás... –Dice Oak antes de ser interrumpido por su hijo.

-Escuché todo bien claro desde la habitación en la que estaba descansando...

-Es verdad profesor. –Murmura Misty. –Lo escuchó todo.

-Exijo su explicación, señor. –Dice Ash en un tono marcadamente disgustado.

-Ash... hijo... tampoco es para que me tratés así...

-Como se supone... –Tartamudea Ash. –...que debo tratar a alguien... que siempre aprecié y admire... sin saber que era mi padre... y que él sabía que quería tener a mi padre...

-Hijo... nunca pude decírtelo, viví temiendo la llegada de un día como este...

-¡No hubiera sido mejor decírmelo todo antes!. –Le reprocha Ash. -¡Hubiera sido mejor!. Así al menos estaríamos más preparados para defendernos... ahora mi madre está en peligro por su culpa...

-¡Basta Ash!. –Le grita Gary. –No es momento de discutir esas cosas... tenemos que ver como rescatamos a tu mamá ahora.

-¡Déjennos eso a nosotros!. –Reclama Jesse. –Si están en donde dijo nuestro antiguo patrón, conocemos ese lugar perfectamente.

-Así que del rescate de la señora Oak nos ocupamos nosotros. -Acota James.

-¿En serio lo dicen?. –Pregunta Brock.

-¡Muy en serio!. –Asegura Jesse.

-¡Si es así los ayudaré!. –Afirma Brock.

-¡Yo también!. –Añade Gary.

-¿Y vos Ash?. –Plantea Oak.

-Ustedes dos tiene ahora una charla muy importante. –Intercede Tracey. –Vayan al interior de la casa mientras nosotros organizamos el rescate. -Sugiere.

-Tracey tiene razón señor. –Comenta Ash enojado. –Usted me debe una explicación.

-De acuerdo. –Afirma el profesor tristemente.

-

-

Sin más que añadir, ambos parten hacia la casa, Misty intenta seguirlos pero Ash le hace una seña indicando que la aguarde fuera. Mientras Jesse, James y Brock se reúnen en una de las mesas del lugar para elaborar un plan y Tracey comienza a reunir a los invitados para tranquilizarlos y organizar los pasos a seguir con respecto a la perturbada celebración.

Ash y Oak llegan a la habitación de este, luego de ingresar, Ash se recuesta en la cama... se siente fatigado debido al esfuerzo que realizó para bajar al jardín, además del disgusto que tuvo al enterarse por otros sobre la verdad de su padre. El anciano no dice nada, observa a su hijo sobre la cama, este se encuentra observando el techo en silencio. Por unos minutos permanecen allí hasta que Ash decide abrir la conversación...

-

-

-Puede comenzar señor, lo escucho. –Murmura Ash malhumorado.

-No hace falta que me tratés así hijo...

-¿Hijo?. –Exclama disgustado. -¿Ahora me llama "hijo"?. Esperé toda mi vida por usted, y aún sabiéndolo no fue capaz de decírmelo... ¿Qué le pasó?. ¿Tuvo miedo?.

-Si, tuve miedo... –Explica Oak.

-¿Miedo de que, de rechazarlo?. Usted Profesor Oak siempre fue admirado por mí... que le hace suponer que no iba a quererlo...

-Me vas a dar la oportunidad de explicártelo. –Interrumpe Oak en tono severo.

-Está bien... Supongo que se relaciona... con Giovanni.

-Él es el culpable, es a él a quien temí toda mi vida y por eso no quise decirte nada... lo que más miedo me dio siempre es lo hoy ocurrió, que Giovanni intente atraparte...

-No lo logró, se llevó a mamá...

-Su plan original era llevarte a vos, no entiendo porque... a lo mejor para vengarse...

-¿Vengarse?. –Pregunta Ash extrañado.

-Así es Ash. Vengarse... como bien dijo, Giovanni es mi hermano menor. Mi verdadera familia siempre fue de mal vivir, excepto yo. Siempre quise seguir el buen camino, motivo por el cual siempre fui considerado la oveja negra de la familia... una vez, recuerdo que estaba en el jardín de mi casa y mi madre...

-

-

_Un par de chicos se encuentran jugando en un jardín, repentinamente una señora de gesto adusto se acerca al mayor de ellos y le entrega unos petardos, altamente sorprendido, el menor cuestiona a su madre..._

-

-

_-¿Por qué me das estos petardos?. –Pregunta un joven Samuel._

_-Para que hagas travesuras con ellos. –Le responde su madre. –Usalos en alguna maldad que me haga sentir orgullosa de vos hijo._

_-¿Por qué a Samuel le das petardos y a mi no mamá?. -Protesta un Giovanni menor de edad._

_-¡Ya te lo dije Giovanni!. –Lo reprende la señora. –Hay que estimular el espíritu delictivo de tu hermano mayor... no sé porque me salio tan "buenito". –Masculla con desprecio la madre._

_-Mamá... –Chilla Samuel. –Yo no quiero ser malo... quiero ser un gran investigador y científico que ayude a los pokémons... ellos son nuestros amigos y..._

_-¡Basta ya de decir idioteces!. –Grita la madre dándole un sonoro bofetón al joven Samuel. -¡Sos la vergüenza de la familia!. Me esfuerzo dándote ejemplos de cómo maltratar y explotar a los pokémons para nuestro beneficio personal y me salís con esas ridiculeces..._

_-¡Pero yo los quiero a los pokémons mamá!. –Protesta Samuel. –Hay que cuidarlos y respetarlos..._

_-¡Ay por la maldad de Satanás!. –Blasfema la señora. -¿De donde saqué un hijo tan santurrón?._

_-Samuel es santurrón, Samuel es santurrón... -Corea Giovanni con un tono burlón._

_-Bien dicho Giovanni. –Lo estimula la señora. –A ver si logramos sacarlo malo a este muchacho... –Murmura retirándose._

_-_

_-_

_Los hermanos quedan solo, Samuel con los artificios en sus manos y Giovanni envidiándolos... justo en ese instante, un meowth muy joven hace su aparición..._

_-_

_-_

_-¡Mirá Giovanni!. Un meowth recién nacido._

_-¿Y como podés estar tan seguro de eso?. –Comenta desconfiado su hermano._

_-Lo sé por el tamaño que tiene y por las patas... aún las tiene muy blancas. Lo leí en un libro._

_-Le voy a decir a mamá que estuviste leyendo esos libros científicos de vuelta así te castiga. –Lo amenaza el sabandija._

_-No me importa, voy a verlos más de cerca._

_-_

_-_

_Mientras el futuro científico se acerca lentamente para estudiar al pokémon felino, el aprendiz de delincuente aprovecha para manotear los petardos dados a Samuel ya que este los dejó en el suelo y sin control. Cuando Samuel alza el pokémon, su hermano le pide verlo más de cerca, inocentemente este le alcanza el pokémon, momento en el que el rapaz aprovecha para colocarle los petardos al pokémon encendiéndolos presurosamente... al sentir el calor en su cuerpo, el inocente meowth sale despedido chillando sonoramente..._

_-_

_-_

_-¡Pero que hiciste!. –Exclama Samuel al ver al felino ardiendo._

_-Lo que es correcto, lastimar a un pokémon._

_-¡.¡.¡Sos de lo peor!.!.!. –Lo increpa Samuel al mismo tiempo en que se lanza sobre él golpeándolo._

_-_

_-_

_Mientras los chicos pelean, el pobre meowth grita lastimeramente, situación que impulsa a Samuel a abandonar la pelea para ayudar al desafortunado pokémon, momento en el cual su madre regresa alertada por los gritos... antes que Samuel alcance al pokémon, Giovanni se arroja sobre Samuel, pero este responde dándole un fortísimo golpe en la mandíbula..._

_-_

_-_

_-¡Eso es Samuel!. –Lo alienta su madre. –Golpealo fuerte, y vos Giovanni no dejés de pegarle._

_-¡Mamá!. Samuel está leyendo libros de científicos... –Lo acusa el delincuente. –Y además me está pegando por haber herido a un pokémon..._

_-¡.¡.¡.Pero por todo el fuego del infierno!.!.!. –Maldice la mujer. -¿Eso es cierto Samuel?._

_-Si mamá..._

_-Este pendejo me va a matar... –Masculla la madre. –Samuel, andate ya mismo a tu habitación antes de que te dé una tunda de azotes que te deje paralítico..._

_-Pero mamá..._

_-¡Fuera de mi vista mal hijo!. –Arroja la mujer con toda la furia al tiempo en que lanza un puñetazo a la cabeza del futuro científico, el cual no logra hacer blanco._

_-_

_-_

_Samuel sale corriendo mientras sus ojos se humedecen por las lagrimas, detrás de él logra verse la imagen de la madre felicitando las maldades de su vástago torcido..._

-

-

-Ese es uno de los recuerdos más triste de mi infancia Ash... –Musita el anciano Oak.

-Nunca... lo hubiese imaginado... –Responde su hijo.

-No fue fácil mi partida... Sólo Delia conoce esta historia, y ahora te la cuento a vos. Recuerdo que en esa misma tarde me decidí. Por la noche, abandone mi... hogar, por decirlo de alguna forma, y emprendí mi viaje pokémon. Recuerdo dolorosamente ese momento...

-

-

_Samuel se encuentra frente a la puerta abierta de la casa, su madre y su hermano lo observan, su dura mirada desafiante y la valija junto a él indican su decisión tomada..._

-

-

_-¿Querés irte?. –Plantea la madre de Samuel. -¡Podes hacerlo!._

_-Quiero hacer un viaje pokémon como lo hacen los chicos a mi edad..._

_-Si te querés ir... andate... –Murmura la mujer. -¡Andate!. –Vocifera. -¡Andate y no vuelvas nunca más mocoso de mierda!. –Exclama a los gritos. –No quiero tener nenes buenitos en mi casa. _

_-_

_-_

_Sin mirar atrás, Samuel Oak sale por la puerta. Camina lentamente hacia el horizonte y sin perder la dureza de su mirada..._

_-_

_-_

-_Mamá... entonces... ¿Ya no tengo hermanos?. –Interroga Giovanni._

_-Él nunca lo fue... –Murmura la señora. –Ocupate de que sufra hijo mío_.

-

-

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?

-Ya estaba hastiado de vivir sufriendo de esa forma. –Explica Samuel.

-Samuel... –Dice Ash. -¿Fue en ese entonces en que conociste a mamá?. Porque si me tuviste como hijo, entonces no es cierta la historia de que se conocieron cuando vine a buscar a Pikachu.

-No, eso vino mucho tiempo después. En mi viaje conocí a quien fuera mi primera esposa, la madre de Gary.

-¿En serio?

-Si, se llamaba Rei Akai. Era una chica muy hermosa y muy buena, viajamos juntos un tiempo, luego, entramos a estudiar al Tec Pokémon.

-¿Estudiaste en el Tec Pokémon?.

-Así es, fue allí en donde comenzaron los problemas con mi familia verdadera.

-¿Qué problemas?.

-¡De todo!. Pero, igual no me arrepiento de haberme largado de esa casa... lo malo es que ellos siempre quisieron vengarse por todo, sobre todo por haberme cambiado el apellido...

-¿Cómo es eso?.

-Te lo contaré, unos años después de haber abandonado esa casa, y luego de conocer a Rei, nos fuimos a inscribir al Tec Pokémon para iniciar nuestros estudios científicos...

-

-

_Una pareja de jóvenes adolescentes ascienden por las amplias escalinatas de entrada del Instituto Tecnológico Pokémon, conocido como el "Tec". Ambos caminan muy abrazados y se nota a la distancia que están muy enamorados uno del otro. Al ingresar se encuentran con una amplia mesa de recepción..._

_-_

_-_

_-Buenos días jóvenes. –Saluda la empleada._

_-Buenos días. –Saluda Samuel. –Vinimos a inscribirnos para el primer año de estudios secundarios._

_-De acuerdo. –Asiente la recepcionista. –¿Trajeron todos los papeles para la inscripción?._

_-Aquí están los míos. –Asegura la chica._

_-Los... míos... si, acá están. –Asegura Samuel._

_-¿Qué pasa Samy?. –Susurra su linda acompañante?. –¿Te olvidaste de algo?._

_-No, nada, está todo bien._

_-Veamos... –Dice la señora al tomar los papeles de Samuel. -¡Ah!. Veo que estuviste en una excelente escuela primaria... Samuel... ¿Oak?._

_-¿Oak?. –Repite con extrañeza Rei mientras lo mira como pidiendo una explicación._

_-¡Si, así es!. –Proclama Samuel. –Me llamo Samuel Oak, ¡Samuel Oak!. Así es como me llamo._

-

-

-No fuiste muy original. –Comenta Ash.

-Es que ya lo tenia planeado así... además, fue una suerte que lo haya pensado de esa forma, legalmente no puedo cambiarme el apellido en un cien por ciento, solo en parte modificando letras...

-Y después de inscribirte... ¿estudiaron juntos?.

-Así es. Estuvimos cinco años hasta terminar el secundario, luego... nos casamos, yo empecé a trabajar ahí mismo, en el Tec Pokémon como ayudante de laboratorios mientras seguía mis estudios universitarios en el mismo instituto. Al tiempo de casarnos, tuvimos nuestro único hijo... el padre de Gary.

-Ya veo... Entonces no fue allí donde conociste a mamá.

-¿Tanto te interesa saber como la conocí?. –Inquiere Oak.

-Es que es parte de mi pasado... quiero saber todo sobre mi origen... y más ahora que sé quien es mi padre verdadero.

-Te lo contaré en un momento. Como te conté, abandoné a mi familia y me cambié el apellido. Cuando ellos se enteraron, no solo se enfurecieron sino que hicieron de todo para que recapacite y vuelva con ellos... a sus maldades. Para ese entonces Giovanni se encontraba armando una organización delictiva, no era mucho en esos tiempos, pero fue el embrión para lo que luego se conoció como Equipo Rocket.

-¿Y pretendía que te unas a ellos?.

-¡Claro!. Cuando se enteró de que inscribí en el Tec Pokémon me vino a ver para que sea sus espía dentro de la escuela, cosa a la que me negué. Incluso una vez... lo denuncié a la justicia.

-Y eso fue lo que hizo que comience a odiarte.

-Entre otras cosas. Sigo contándote, al tiempo de casarnos tuvimos a nuestro hijo, el papá de Gary. Al año... mi esposa murió en un accidente terrible... del cual Giovanni fue responsable directo...

-

-

_En el laboratorio del Tec Pokémon, vemos a un joven Oak discutir fuertemente con su hermano Giovanni..._

_-_

_-_

_-¡Desgraciado hijo de puta!. –Ruge Oak mientras sacude de las solapas a Giovanni. -¡Fuiste el responsable de la muerte de mi esposa y encima tenés la caradurez de venir a decírmelo!._

_-Fue un simple accidente, a cualquiera le puede pasar que el avión en que viajaba se estrelle..._

_-¡Era un avión contratado especialmente!... –Dice Oak arrojando a Giovanni de si. –Ella y todos los demás asistentes a la conferencia lo contrataron especialmente para hacer ese viaje a la isla Canela. Tenían muchas ideas nuevas que presentar en esa conferencia, estaban todos felices por ello... ¡Y ahora por tu culpa están muertos!._

_-Es que no en todos los aviones el piloto abandona a sus pasajeros en pleno vuelo..._

_-Basura... –Murmura el profesor. –Cuando aparezca la caja negra de la aeronave se sabrá la verdad..._

_-Ya apareció. –Aclara el mafioso. –Yo mismo la entregué a la comisión investigadora. Así que supongo que sabés lo que tenés que hacer._

_-No me vas a convencer... ¡.¡.¡.Yo jamás seré un delincuente como vos!.!.!._

_-Es tu problema. –Musita Giovanni. –Vengo como buen hermano a ofrecerte un trabajo redituable y me desprecias así. Tené en cuenta que ahora que sos viudo y con un hijo que mantener el dinero es bien necesario, no pensarás comprarte una casa y un auto con el miserable sueldo de ayudante de laboratorio que acá te pagan..._

_-Miserable pero digno, me gano dignamente mi salario..._

_-Está bien, por hoy te dejo. –Dice mientras se acerca a la puerta del lugar. –Tendrás noticias mías._

_-Solo esperaré tu obituario._

_-No seas sarcástico hermano mayor. Nos vemos. –Murmura antes de salir del recinto._

-

-

-Como para no odiarlo... –Musita Ash.

-Eso no fue todo. Lo denuncié nuevamente ante la justicia como responsable directo del accidente, pero al no haber pruebas suficientes quedó absuelto. Pero yo no lo perdoné.

-¿Y te viniste a vivir a Pueblo Paleta?.

-No. Seguí trabajando en el Tec Pokémon, mis investigaciones y descubrimientos me ayudaron a ganar prestigio y ascensos en el instituto, con lo cual me fui haciendo de una posición económica buena y una reputación de científico pokémon increíble, a tal punto en que me convertí en el director de los laboratorios de investigación.

-¿En serio?.

-Si, era un profesor tan importante que hasta pensaron en ponerme un ayudante personal, pero preferí seguir trabajando solo.

-No se lo creo.

-Tenés razón. Para entonces mi hijo estaba estudiando allí sus últimos meses en la secundaria y yo realmente me encontraba necesitado de ayuda, por lo que mis superiores decidieron llamar a concurso para cubrir el cargo de ayudante de laboratorio, pero ese no es el caso. Me acuerdo que en esos días, mi hijo ya empezaba a presumir con las chicas...

-Me recuerda a alguien...

-Gary se le parece mucho... –Musita el viejo un poco triste. –Pero como te decía, mi hijo tenía muchas amigas, todas gustaban de él excepto una que se le hacia difícil de convencer...

-¡Papá!... no será que... –Lo interrumpe Ash.

-Según lo que él me contó años más tarde y lo que recuerdo, pasaron muchas cosas... y como te decía, una de sus compañeras de clases se hacía de rogar...

-

-

_El patio del Tec Pokémon, un amplio espacio verde regado de estudiantes los cuales leen sus apuntes bajo la fresca sombra de los árboles. Al pie de uno de ellos, una dulce muchacha de unos 18 años acomoda sus papeles. De repente alza la vista y observa la figura de uno de sus compañeros acercarse a ella. Rápidamente baja la vista y continúa leyendo sus papeles..._

_-_

_-_

_-¡Delia!. –Grita un muchacho de unos 18 años de aspecto físico semejante al de Gary. -¡Delia!._

_-¡Ya te escuché Oak! –Exclama la chica. -¿Qué querés ahora?._

_-Vine a acompañarte. ¿Qué, no puedo?._

_-Estoy estudiando. –Responde. –Mañana es el concurso para cubrir el cargo de ayudante de laboratorios y quiero estar bien preparada para aprobar._

_-¡Delia!. Ya te lo dije... sólo tenés que pedírmelo y le digo a papá que te haga entrar directamente..._

_-¡Gabriel Oak!. –Vocifera la joven. -¡Te lo dije miles de veces!. No quiero tu ayuda, no quiero acomodos ni nada parecido. Quiero ganarme este puesto por merito propio, es un gran esfuerzo el que estoy haciendo y lo quiero disfrutar al máximo._

_-Como quieras... pero... ¿no querrías venir a comer pizza conmigo esta noche?._

_-Eso si te lo puedo aceptar._

_-Y después... Vamos a mi habitación y hacemos el amor toda la noche..._

_-¡NO! –Ruge la chica. –¿Ya te dije que no muchas veces!. Y no me jodás más con eso, sino voy a tener que pensar que no puedo salir con un amigo... vivís todo el tiempo pensando en "eso" y ya te dije que a mi me molesta mucho, si me seguís fastidiando me voy y no te hablo nunca más._

_-¿Pero por que no?._

_-¡.¡.¡.Sos mi amigo!.!.!. –Exclama la muchacha. –A los amigos se los elige y para mí es como si fueras mi hermano... por eso, ya te lo expliqué muchas veces. (NDA: koko onnanoko no tabu wa aho desu...)_

_-Pero que problema hay..._

_-¡Que no!. Ya te dije, cuando lo haga será por amor y no porque si y porque tenga que hacerlo. (NDA: hontoo, koko onnanoko no tabu wa aho desu)_

_-Está bien, está bien, pero... vamos a comer la pizza igual._

_-Si, pero no me jodás más con "eso". –Asume la chica mientras se levanta y se aleja._

_-¡Bien!. A las ocho paso a buscarte a tu habitación._

_-_

_-_

_Detrás de un árbol, una chica rubia, alta y flaca de pelo largo vio todo lo ocurrido. Su mirada es muy triste. Al comprobar que Delia se aleja del lugar se acerca hasta donde se encuentra Oak hijo para hablarle..._

_-_

_-_

_-Hola... Oak._

_-Ah, sos vos. -Murmura este viéndola indiferente._

_-¿Otra vez discutiste con Delia Ketchum?._

_-No sé si es discusión, pero igual saldremos juntos esta noche._

_-¿En serio?._

_-Si, ¿pasa algo?. –Pregunta al verla muy triste y casi a punto de llorar._

_-No, nada... –Gimotea tristemente._

_-Decime lo que te pasa Ruth._

_-Nada..._

_-¡No me mientas Ruth!. Somos amigos, podés contarme._

_-Es que... –Dice mientras comienza a llorar. –Quería pedirte que me ayudés con el examen de mañana... escuché que se lo ofrecías a Ketchum y..._

_-Se lo ofrecí solo para impresionarla... No es cierto que pueda hacer algo al respecto. Mi papá es muy estricto y no aceptará acomodos._

_-Entonces..._

_-Mirá. –Dice sonriendo. –Si querés nos quedamos esta noche estudiando en mi habitación. Luego de comer con Delia te paso a buscar y estudiamos, ¿Qué te parece?. (NDA: Mahou namida wa koko desu ¬¬)_

_-¡Perfecto!. –Exclama Ruth. -¡Gracias!. –Dice mientras lo abraza y comienza a besarlo en las mejillas._

_-¡Para un poco!. –Dice soltándola. –Me arrugás la ropa._

_-¡Está bien! –Acepta alegremente. -¡Nos vemos!. –Se escucha decirle mientras se aleja de él._

_-Que chica más buena. –Musita Oak hijo. –Si no fuera que estoy enamorado de Delia la haría mi novia._

_-_

_-_

_Rato mas tarde, Delia Ketchum se encuentra caminando por los amplios pasillos del establecimiento educativo. Justo en ese momento, siente que un muchacho la llama..._

_-_

_-_

_-Los distintos tipos de microscopio son: el óptico, el de luz ultravioleta, petrográfico, el de fase, el electrónico, el.._

_-¡Delia!. –Grita un joven. -¡Esperame!._

_-¡Otra vez vos Oak!. –Le recrimina la joven al verlo. –Me hiciste perder, estaba repasando para el examen de mañana y..._

_-No importa eso ahora. Vení, quiero presentarte a mi papá._

_-Oak, ya conozco a tu papá, es el profesor Oak, jefe de laboratorios y..._

_-Si, eso es verdad. -Asiente el muchacho. –Pero nunca lo tuviste de profesor, esta es tu oportunidad de conocerlo en persona y hablar con él._

_-Está bien. -Accede Delia. –Te daré el gusto, pero solo por un instante, tengo que seguir estudiando._

_-_

_-_

_Luego de caminar hasta el final del pasillo, llegan ante una puerta. En la misma se encuentra un cartel que dice: "laboratorios de biología". Al franquearse la entrada, ambos continúan caminando a través de las mesas de estudio hasta llegar a otra puerta, Oak hijo golpea la puerta pero no obtiene respuesta. Ante eso decide llamar nuevamente..._

_-_

_-_

_-Seguro que no está. –Le recrimina Delia._

_-Estoy seguro de que esta ahí, lo que pasa es que se concentra tanto con las investigaciones que se le olvida que tiene un mundo alrededor. –Explica el joven._

_-Como digás..._

_-Papá, soy yo Gabriel, vengo con una amiga y vamos a pasar..._

_-_

_-_

_Luego de anunciarse, los chicos hacen su ingreso a la oficina del profesor. Ante ellos aparece la figura de Samuel quien se encuentra observando a través de un microscopio, la oficina se encuentra en penumbras con la única luz encendida del microscopio..._

_-_

_-_

_-Hola... disculpen, es que estoy analizando unas estructuras moleculares y por eso no los escuche llegar. –Explica sin levantar la vista del microscopio. –Pasen y pónganse cómodos que ya estoy con ustedes._

_-¿Qué estás haciendo con la luz apagada papá?._

_-Analizo estas moléculas, ocurre que se necesita estudiarlas de esta manera y en una habitación oscura para visualizarlas, es el Efecto Tyndall._

_-¡Ah!. El Efecto Tyndall, estuve leyendo sobre eso. –Comenta Delia. –El Efecto Tyndall es el fenómeno que ayuda por medio de la dispersión de la luz a determinar si una mezcla homogénea es realmente una solución o un sistema coloidal, como suspensiones o emulsiones. Recibe su nombre por el científico irlandés John Tyndall. Por ejemplo, el efecto Tyndall es notable cuando los faros de un coche se usan en la niebla. La luz con menor longitud de onda se dispersa mejor, por lo que el color de la luz esparcida tiene un tono azulado. La luz que recibe las partículas es desviada de la trayectoria en que se dirigía y se hacen visibles las partículas._

_-¡Vaya!. –Se sorprende Oak padre. –Parece que tenés una amiga muy estudiosa. ¿Cómo te llamás?._

_-Delia Ketchum, y es un honor poder conocerlo en persona profesor Oak._

_-Gracias, no es para tanto. –Dice Samuel. –Hijo, podés encender la luz, no puedo verlos en estas penumbras._

_-Está bien papá._

_-_

_-_

_Al encenderse la luz, y luego de que la vista se acostumbra nuevamente a ella, surge ante el profesor Oak la deslumbrante belleza de la joven Delia. La chica no puede menos que asombrarse, si bien el profesor Oak apenas pasa de los 30 años de edad, parece mucho más joven de lo que en verdad es. La caballerosidad del profesor y su elegancia maravillan a la chica, ambos se miran y se sonrojan..._

_-_

_-_

_-Papá, como te decía, ella es Delia Ketchum, mi amiga y compañera de clases._

_-Mucho... gusto. –Murmura Oak padre sonrojado mientras le extiende la mano._

_-El... gusto es mío. -Musita Delia tomando la mano del profesor._

_-_

_-_

_Los dos permanecen mirándose a los ojos y con las manos tomadas... hasta que Gabriel decide interceder..._

_-_

_-_

_-No creen que ya se saludaron lo suficiente. –Dice el muchacho._

_-Ah... si, disculpame. –Afirma Oak padre._

_-No... No es nada. –Asegura Delia soltándole la mano.- No todos los días se conoce a una gran celebridad._

_-No es para tanto, sólo soy un profesor más de esta escuela._

_-Si, pero usted es el mejor de todos. –Asegura Delia._

_-Eso dicen algunos, pero yo no creo que sea tan cierto, además, debo decir que sos muy inteligente, no cualquier alumno puede explicar tan bien y claramente el Efecto Tyndall._

_-Es que estoy estudiando para... –Se interrumpe Delia y luego prosigue. –Para una prueba de física que es pasado mañana._

_-Si querés que te ayude puedo hacerlo. –Se ofrece el profesor._

_-¡En serio!. –Se alegra la chica. –Ah... cierto... pero no, mejor no. –Murmura. –Le agradezco su ofrecimiento pero será en otra ocasión, es que quiero esforzarme yo misma en este examen, lo quiero ganar por meritos propios._

_-Admirable lo tuyo. –Comenta Oak padre. –De todas formas podés... podés visitarme... cuando gustes. –Dice ruborizado._

_-¡No lo puedo creer!. –¿Me lo dice de verdad?._

_-Así es, podemos tomar té y hacer experimentos._

_-¡Se lo agradezco mucho profesor, en serio!._

_-Acabo de recordar que tenemos que ir a la biblioteca a retirar unos libros para el examen. –Interrumpe Gabriel Oak._

_-Es verdad. -Asegura Delia. –Es una pena que mi visita haya sido tan corta._

_-Ya te dije que podés venir cuando gustes. –Le recuerda el hombre. –Serás bienvenida._

_-¡De acuerdo!. En cuanto termine con mis exámenes vendré a tomar té con usted... si es que me lo permite. –Dice enrojeciendo su rostro._

_-Te... estaré esperando. –Afirma Oak igual de sonrojado._

_-_

_-_

_Los estudiantes se retiran del lugar. Una vez en el pasillo, Delia se siente feliz de haber conocido al profesor Oak y no disimula su alegría ante su amigo..._

_-_

_-_

_-¡No lo puedo creer! –Comenta alegremente la chica mientras comienza a girar por el pasillo con los brazos en alto._

_-Dejá de hacer eso. –Le espeta Oak hijo malhumorado. –Te vas a caer._

_-No me importa... acabo de conocer al profesor Oak._

_-¿Y que tiene eso de extraordinario? –Pregunta algo incrédulo._

_-Nunca creí que fuera un hombre tan maravilloso... y tan lindo. –Asegura con la sangre reflejada en su rostro._

_-Dejá de decir estupideces Delia._

_-¡Que amargo que sos Oak!. –Le recrimina la muchacha. –Ojalá fueras tan simpático como tu papá, él si que es un caballero._

_-Apenas si lo viste cinco minutos, como podés estar tan segura de eso._

_-Es que se nota enseguida cuando un hombre es caballeroso. ¿Tu papá tiene novia?._

_-No, no la tiene, y a decir verdad creo que nunca la tuvo desde que mamá murió._

_-Que pena... sería terrible que un hombre tan bueno, tan inteligente y buen mozo como él se quede solo._

_-Si, como no... –Dice indiferente. -Y vamos a la biblioteca antes de que cierre. –Le expresa Gabriel intentando cambiar de tema._

_-¡Cierto, los libros!. –Exclama Delia volviendo al mundo real. -¡Ahora más que nunca quiero aprobar el examen de admisión! Ardo en deseos de poder trabajar junto a un hombre tan instruido y hermoso como lo es tu papá._

_-Yo también soy lindo. –Asegura este._

_-Mejor no digás nada. Y vamos a la biblioteca._

_-_

_-_

_Rato más tarde, Oak padre e hijo se encuentran en la oficina del laboratorio compartiendo un té..._

_-_

_-_

_-Que chica más inteligente que es tu amiga._

_-Papá, no hiciste más que hablar de ella desde que llegué, ¿Podemos concentrarnos en lo que vine a decirte?._

_-Disculpame, es que... ¿Qué me decías hijo?._

_-Olvidate. –Dice disgustado. –Quería pedirte un libro para prestárselo a Delia, pero parece que tendré que buscar por otro lado._

_-¡Ah no!. Si es para Delia te lo doy ya mismo._

_-No te apurés papá. Tomemos el té y después lo buscás._

_-Como sea... y a propósito, es una chica muy inteligente... me pregunto si tendrá novio._

_-¿Novio?. –Pregunta con extrañeza. -No, Delia no tiene novio. -¿Por qué lo preguntás?_

_-¡Ah bueno!... es que... me preguntaba si... este... quiero decir... –Trata de justificarse el profesor. –Ocurre que como es tan estudiosa me preguntaba si es que... a lo mejor un chico... o un novio la ayudaba... es que si fuera así... estaría distraída y no se concentraría... en los estudios._

_-Ella es de las chicas que no se preocupan de eso. A veces creo que se va a quedar solterona._

_-Sería una pena. –Murmura el hombre. –No sólo es inteligente, sino también muy hermosa._

-

-

-Fue amor a primera vista. –Afirma Ash.

-Así fue. –Confirma el profesor. –Pero, hubiese quedado así de no ser por un hecho inesperado.

-¿Inesperado?.

-Como te dije, en esos días se realizaba el concurso de postulantes a cubrir el puesto de ayudante de laboratorio, a pesar de ser el jefe de laboratorios no me involucraba en el tema ya que era competencia del rector del instituto...

-

-

_Días después, y en los laboratorios, Oak padre se encuentra platicando en su oficina con el rector, un tipo alto y de espeso bigote que viste un traje oscuro. Este viene a presentarle a su nuevo colaborador..._

_-_

_-_

_-Samuel, vengo a presentarte a la persona que ganó el concurso para cubrir la vacante de ayudante de laboratorios..._

_-Si, como sea. –Dice Oak indiferente._

_-Es uno de nuestros alumnos más brillantes, realmente obtuvo un puntaje muy elevado y considero que es la persona idónea para el puesto. Quiero que vos y los demás profesores la ayuden para que de esa forma sea una gran investigadora como lo sos vos Samuel..._

_-Espera, espera... un momento... ¿Dijiste "la ayuden", ¿"Gran investigadora"?._

_-Ah, creo que no fui bien claro, ella es una de las mejores alumnas de la institución, y es un verdadero placer que haya decidido permanecer en nuestra noble casa trabajando por el bien y la investigación de los pokémons._

_-No será..._

_-Pasá. –Ordena el rector._

_-_

_-_

_Al recibir la orden, la puerta se abre. Oak se levanta de su asiento con una gran sonrisa y con el corazón latiéndole fuertemente. Una figura femenina hace su aparición en el recinto, Oak se levanta de inmediato para saludarla extendiendo su mano y..._

_-_

_-_

_-¡Mucho gusto en conocerla señorita!. –Dice el hombre estrechando la mano de la recién llegada. –Soy Samuel Oak y será un placer trabajar juntos._

_-¡Que honor! –Comenta la muchacha. –No creí que usted fuera tan amable._

_-_

_-_

_Ante la desconocida voz, Samuel abre los ojos para encontrarse ante si a una rubia que lo saluda muy alegremente._

_-_

_-_

_-¿Cómo? –Plantea el profesor._

_-Soy Ruth Sajaroff. –Se presenta la chica haciendo reverencia. –Será un placer y un honor trabajar aquí en el laboratorio, por favor cuide de mí._

_-Eh... si, por supuesto... –Murmura Oak desilusionado._

_-¿Qué te pasa Samuel?. –Le dice al oído el rector. –Es una chica muy linda y muy inteligente, deberías estar más alegre._

_-Si... está bien..._

_-¿Acaso querías que tu hijo fuera el ayudante?._

_-Él ni siquiera se presentó a rendir. –Le responde por lo bajo al superior para luego hablarle a su subalterna. –Así que vas a ser mi secretaria._

_-No, eso no es lo que me dijeron. –Responde la joven._

_-¡Samuel!. –Le reprocha el rector. –Ella va a ser la ayudante de laboratorios, no tu asistente._

_-Menos mal... –Responde este._

_-Profesor. –Consulta Ruth. -¿Qué puedo ir haciendo?._

_-Ah si... podrías ir lavando y acomodando esos tubos de ensayo que quedaron en esa mesa... luego comenzaremos con unos estudios._

_-¡Enseguida!. –Exclama la chica mientras procede a realizar la tarea encomendada._

_-Se ve que es muy emprendedora. –Comenta Oak viéndola trabajar._

_-¡Vamos, no te me desanimés viejo zorro!. –Le dice el rector._

_-¿Qué me estas queriendo decir?. –Le recrimina Oak._

_-En realidad te elegí un asistente personal así no trabajás tan solo. Ocurre que viene un poco más tarde._

_-Te dije que no me gusta tener asistentes personales, además con... como se llama... esta chica que acaba de llegar estaremos bien, somos mucha gente ya._

_-Vas a ver, vas a ver. –Lo anima el superior. –No solo te elegí una ayudante de laboratorio linda, sino que vas a tener un asistente de primera, aunque en realidad debería confesarte que hubo un empate entre los seleccionados así que decidí que los dos primeros puestos se quedaban con el cargo, una como ayudante de laboratorio y la otra como tu secretaria-asistente personal._

_-Ya me lo temía. –Dice Oak con gota de sudor._

_-_

_-_

_De pronto se escucha a alguien correr por el pasillo hacia el laboratorio, la puerta del mismo se abre rápidamente y los agitados pasos se dirigen hacia la oficina del jefe en donde una chica se anuncia a los gritos..._

_-_

_-_

_-¡.¡.¡.Disculpen la tardanza!.!.!. –Grita una chica entrando a la oficina. –Soy Delia Ketchum, para servirle. –Expresa al mismo tiempo en que hace una reverencia._

_-¡Señorita Ketchum!. –Le recrimina el rector. -¿Qué manera es esa de presentarse?._

_-Bueno, es que..._

_-Déjela señor rector. –La defiende Oak padre. –Usted mismo dijo que llegaría más tarde._

_-Si, es que... –Trata de explicar Delia._

_-Samuel Oak. –Dice este extendiéndole la mano. –Y tu nombre es Delia Ketchum si no me equivoco._

_-Si señor._

_-Eso es muy formal, sólo decime profesor._

_-Esta bien profesor Oak._

_-De acuerdo, -Comenta el rector. –Ella será tu asistente personal. La señorita Ketchum y la señorita Sajaroff obtuvieron puntajes tan elevados en los exámenes de selección que decidí que ambas obtengan puestos dentro de la escuela. Que tenés que decir al respecto Samuel._

_-Aceptada... –Murmura Samuel sonrojado ante la hermosa sonrisa de Delia._

_-¡Lo sabía! –Le murmura al oído. –Sabía que una de las dos te iba a simpatizar. Cuidalas bien y no me hagás quedar mal. –Dice mientras sale de la oficina._

-

-

-Así que de esa forma conociste a mamá. –Acepta Ash.

-Si, así fue como comenzó a trabajar conmigo en el laboratorio. Ya para entonces quedaban semanas para la ceremonia de egreso de los alumnos que finalizaban sus estudios por lo que Delia, que estaba en ese grupo, se encontraba muy nerviosa ante su futuro. Yo por mi parte trataba de alentarla para que continúe estudiando en la universidad tecnológica dentro del mismo instituto, pero el destino tenía otros planes para nosotros...

-

-

_Semanas después, Delia y Oak padre se encuentran investigando en la oficina de este mientras que Ruth realiza unos cultivos bacteriológicos en el laboratorio contiguo. Oak hijo no sólo visita a su padre en el laboratorio, sino que también se hace tiempo para ver a sus nuevas asistentes..._

_-_

_-_

_-¡Hola Ruth!. –Saluda el joven al ver a su rubia amiga detrás de un microscopio. –¿Cómo estuviste?._

_-¡Ah, hola Gaby!. –Exclama esta al verlo mientras sale corriendo a su encuentro dándole un gran abrazo. –Te estaba esperando. –asegura mientras comienza a besarlo en la mejilla._

_-Si... bueno... no es para tanto... -Murmura algo sonrojado. –Salite de encima que me vas a hacer caer al piso._

_-Di... disculpame. –Musita. –Te preparé algo de té, sabía que ibas a venir a saludarme._

_-¿Delia?._

_-Supongo que estará con tu papá en su oficina. –Dice esta en un tono normal de voz. –Esta mañana llegué bien temprano y ya estaban ahí... deben estar investigando algo divertido, nomás se escuchan murmullos y algunas risitas de ella._

_-Papá trabaja demasiado. –Añade él sin percatarse de nada. –Iré a saludarlo. –Comenta mientras se dirige a la oficina._

_-_

_-_

_Y en la oficina..._

_-_

_-_

_-Eso es muy interesante profesor. –Asegura Delia._

_-Ya te dije que mientras estemos solos podés llamarme Samuel._

_-De acuerdo Samuel._

_-Podrías pasarme esas muestras. –Indica el superior a su empleada. –Quisiera examinarlas también._

_-¿Cuáles, estas? –Expresa la chica sosteniendo unas cajas de Petri._

_-Si, pasámelas por favor, y tené cuidado que están abiertas._

_-De acuerdo... –Afirma sin darse cuenta de que el recipiente se encuentra resbaloso al tacto..._

_-_

_-_

_La caja de Petri cae sobre la mesa de la oficina desparramando su contenido en la misma y salpicando completamente a la chica... ante esto ella da un chillido el cual es escuchado por Samuel..._

_-_

_-_

_-¡Delia!. ¿Estás bien?._

_-Si... no me pasó nada._

_-Tené cuidado... podrías haberte lesionado seriamente si lo que te hubiera salpicado fuera una solución ácida._

_-Por suerte era una muestra de alimentos. –Asegura Delia._

_-Voy a ayudarte. –Añade Oak sacando un pañuelo._

_-Gracias... –Musita mientras Oak le limpia la cara con su pañuelo._

_-Seria una pena que una carita tan linda quedara arruinada por el ácido. -Murmura Oak._

_-Gracias por lo de linda. –Responde la agraciada._

_-De nada... –Afirma Oak mientras comienza a abrazarla._

_-Samuel... –Masculla esta sonrojándose._

_-Si, Delia, decime._

_-Es que... –Intenta decir mientras sujeta con más fuerza al profesor. –Yo..._

_-¡Buen!... ¿día?. –Dice Gabriel entrando a la oficina y cambiando el tono de su saludo al ver la escena._

_-Ah... hola hijo... –Saluda Oak padre sin soltar a su asistente._

_-Hola. –Dice ella._

_-Hola. ¿Qué estaban haciendo?._

_-Ocurre que se salpicó con unas muestras que estábamos analizando y..._

_-Y tu papá me estaba ayudando a limpiarme... es que casi me caigo del susto que me dio cuando se cayó todo._

_-Aja... buen, como sea. –Exclama Oak hijo. -Delia, quería invitarte a salir esta noche, ocurre que..._

_-Gracias pero no. –Afirma ella sin dudarlo._

_-¿Qué cosa?. –Dice el muchacho sin entender nada._

_-Es que estoy muy cansada... desde esta mañana temprano que estamos haciendo investigaciones y... quiero dormir un poco. Además... en un par de días es nuestra ceremonia de graduación y no preparé nada, disculpame Gabriel._

_-Está bien, no hay problemas. –Afirma Gabriel un poco triste. –Más tarde vengo a tomar té con vos papá. -Asegura mientras sale de la oficina._

_-De acuerdo hijo._

_-_

_-_

_-¿Ya te vas Gabriel?. –Pregunta Ruth, su amiga._

_-Si, ya me voy, tendré que cambiar mis planes para esta noche._

_-¿Planes?._

_-Si, iba a salir con Delia, ocurre que me gané un par de entradas para la función de esta noche del teatro, pero me dijo que está muy cansada y que prefiere dormir... es una pena, se van a perder._

_-¿Y no se te ocurrió salir con otra persona?. –Sugiere la rubia?._

_-¿Otra persona?._

_-Si, otra persona. Yo estoy libre esta noche, y mañana a la mañana no tengo clases así que entro a trabajar al laboratorio recién al mediodía._

_-Si... no... No es mala idea... –Musita sonrojado. ¿Querés venir conmigo?._

_-¡De acuerdo!. –Afirma la chica._

_-Paso por tu habitación a las ocho... –Confirma este ruborizado. –Ya... me voy. –Anuncia mientras sale presuroso._

_-Que idiota, se olvidó del té... ¿Y estos dos que estarían haciendo que Gabriel salió tan raro?. –Habla para si mientras se acerca a la puerta de la oficina._

_-_

_-_

_Y en la oficina._

_-_

_-_

_-Profesor Oak. –Musita Delia. –Quisiera pedirle algo pero por favor... no se vaya a enojar._

_-Te escucho, ¿Acaso tiene que ver con la ceremonia de graduación?._

_-Algo así..._

_-Decime._

_-Profesor... –Tartamudea la muchacha. –Yo... este... quería pedirle... no se vaya a enojar por favor..._

_-No me voy a enojar... ni siquiera sé lo que me vas a pedir, decime. –La anima._

_-Quería... –Masculla completamente enrojecida. –Quería pedirle que... ¡.¡.¡.Luego de la ceremonia de graduación saliera conmigo!.!.!... por favor... –Suplica mientras hace una reverencia._

_-¿Salir con vos, me estás pidiendo una cita? –Dice Oak extrañado._

_-Sabía que se iba a enojar... –Solloza mientras se acerca rápidamente hacia la puerta._

_-¡No!. -Intenta atajarla Oak tomándole del brazo. –No me enojé... es sólo que me sorprendiste._

_-Entonces... –Musita con la vista baja. -¿Me acompaña?._

_-Ocurre que... por lo general los chicos que egresan... salen a pasear o a festejar con sus compañeros, compañeras o parejas..._

_-¡Ya lo sé Samuel!. –Le replica Delia. –Es por eso que ese día quiero salir con vos... digo, con usted. Necesito decirle algo muy importante. –Comenta en un tono de voz casi inaudible._

_-Está bien, acepto. –Asiente Oak casi sin argumentos. -¿Adonde querrías ir?._

_-¡Al paraje de la Luna Llena!._

_-¿A ese lugar?. -Expresa perplejo._

_-Si, es muy bonito, le va a gustar. –Llega a decir mientras abre la puerta. –Lo espero después de la entrega de diplomas en la puerta del laboratorio de física. –Se la escucha decir mientras sale y antes de chocarse a Ruth que entra al despacho._

_-Profesor Oak... –Anuncia Ruth esquivando a Delia que sale como tiro del recinto. –Ya le imprimí los documentos que le pidió el rector._

_-Que día me espera... –Murmura el hombre._

_-Profesor... –Insiste Ruth._

_-¡Ah si, disculpame... –Se excusa tomando los papeles. –Ya mismo se los llevo. –Explica mientras abandona el estudio._

_-¿Qué les habrá pasado?. –Musita la rubia._

_-_

_-_

_Unos metros más allá, se encuentra Delia asomada por el ventanal del laboratorio de química. Abajo del mismo se encuentra el campo de deportes del instituto, pero ella no se percata de lo que allí ocurre, su vista esta mirando hacia el futuro... en esas contemplaciones se encuentra cuando su compañera de actividades la regresa a la realidad..._

_-_

_-_

_-¡.¡.¡.Delia!.!.!. –Grita Ruth. -¿Cuántas veces más tengo que gritarte?._

_-Que... ah, no me di cuenta... ¿Qué me decías?._

_-Quería saber que le pasó al profesor Oak que salió tan raro de su oficina. ¿Qué le dijiste?._

_-Decirle... –Suspira. –No le dije nada importante... aún. -Añade misteriosamente._

_-¿Qué te traés entre manos?. –Le replica suspicazmente la ayudante._

_-Ya te imaginarás. –Dice mientras guiña un ojo._

_-No será que..._

_-¡Así es!. –Me di cuenta de que el profesor Oak me gusta... y mucho, así que decidí declararme el día de nuestra fiesta de egresados, así que le pedí de salir con él después de la ceremonia... ¡.¡.¡.Y aceptó!.!.!._

_-¡Te felicito!. –La aprueba su amiga. –Eso es maravilloso... –Agrega. –Esta noche saldré con Gabriel... él también me gusta mucho, solo que no se fija mucho en mí. -Comenta triste._

_-¡Insistile!. –La alienta Delia. –Vas a ver que va a caer rendido. Últimamente te está poniendo mucha atención._

_-Si, gracias a vos que con tu trabajo casi no le das bola y sale conmigo de rebote. –Le espeta la rubia._

_-Que mal..._

_-Pero eso no importa, vos dale para adelante con el profesor mientras yo insisto con su hijo, así algún día podemos hacer una cita doble, ¿te imaginás?. Vos con el padre y yo con el hijo..._

_-Si, me lo imagino... –Dice con una gota de sudor._

_-_

-

-¿Y que pasó ese gran día?. –Inquiere Ash.

_-_

_-_

Continuará...

-

-

Bien, por el momento lo dejo con ese último recuerdo de Oak, en unos días más publicaré la segunda parte de este capítulo. Y para ese entonces haré mis comentarios de siempre. Pero no dejaré de agradecer los reviews: Yuriko: ¿Te caíste?. Ya vas a ver lo que sigue en la segunda parte del capítulo. Le fleur, ya actualizé, espero no te tardés en el review... o al menos en leer el capítulo. Reika: ¿esto lo imaginaste? Espero te haya gustado. Y ahora si, ¡NOS VEMOS!

-

-

Julian Manes

-

-

PD: una de la mañana hora argentina... dándole una leída al fic y como siempre, antes de publicarlo se me ocurren más y más cosas... y no puedo kedarme sin publicarlas...

-

-

LA VENGANZA DE GIOVANNI: capítulo tres, primera parte. Junio de 2006. Todos los personajes son propiedad de nintendo inc... y el resto del verso ya lo saben :P


	4. Capitulo 3 segunda parte

Continuo con la segunda parte de este capítulo... 26 paginas no entran en uno solo :S

-

-

**LA VENGANZA DE GIOVANNI: **

**CAPÍTULO TRES. **

**Segunda parte **

-

-

-¿Y que pasó ese gran día?. –Inquiere Ash.

-Delia me declaró su amor.

-¿Y aceptaste?.

-Por supuesto que acepté. Me acuerdo que habíamos ido en mi auto hasta el paraje de la Luna Llena, que era un claro en medio del bosque cercano al Tec Pokémon adonde iban todas las parejas. Y entonces fue que me contó lo que ella sentía por mí y yo le conté sobre mis sentimientos para con ella.

-¿Eso sólo pasó?.

-En realidad... fue donde nos dimos nuestro primer beso y nos pusimos de novios.

-Y después de eso, se pusieron de novios y lo que sigue... –Afirma Ash.

-Bueno... algo así. –Asevera el anciano. –Aún faltan unos puntos más por detallar. Como te dije, ella me declaró su amor por mí y yo lo acepte. Días después... y a pedido de Delia... –Aclara el viejo sonrojándose. –Hicimos el amor, pero lo que supe muchos años después fue que...

-

-

_El laboratorio se encuentra vacío, Ruth se retiró del lugar rato antes, el profesor Oak y Delia ya no estaban allí, mas bien estaban en la oficina principal... _

_Por el pasillo que accede a los laboratorios, un muchacho de pelo castaño y elegantemente vestido se dirige hacia el lugar llevando unas flores consigo. Al encontrar vacío el lugar, se acerca a la puerta de la oficina de su padre y llega a escuchar las siguientes palabras... _

_- _

_- _

_-No se la escucha a Ruth¿no sabés que le pasó?. –Pregunta el académico. _

_-Creo que ya se fue... –Responde su asistente. _

_-Que raro, suele quedarse hasta bien tarde. _

_-Es verdad. –Murmura extrañada Delia. _

_-Supongo que desde que ustedes se recibieron y pasaron a formar parte del plantel de la escuela no van a tener tantos días de vacaciones, así que supongo que aprovechará a descansar. _

_-Si, es posible... –Asiente la chica. _

_-Delia... –Susurra Oak. _

_-¿Si profesor?. _

_-Supongo que... –Masculla algo avergonzado. –Estarás arrepentida de lo que hicimos anoche... _

_-Claro que no profesor. –Afirma la joven alegremente. -Al contrario, fue maravilloso lo de anoche... _

_-Lo... lo de anoche... –Musita el muchacho del otro lado de la puerta. –Eso quiere decir que mi papá y Delia... _

_-¿En serio me lo decís Delia?. _

_-Es la verdad profesor... quiero decir, Samy... _

_-Eso me hace muy feliz Delia... –Suspira el hombre mientras la abraza dulcemente. _

_-Siempre quise que mi primera vez fuera por amor... _

_-¿Hicieron... el amor?. –Se pregunta para si el joven Oak. _

_-Te amo Delia. _

_-Y yo también te amo Samuel Oak. –Suspira mientras se acerca a su novio dándole un rico beso... _

_- _

_- _

_El silencio desde el otro lado de la oficina se convierte en algo incomodo para el muchacho, quien se aleja caminando hacia atrás y sin poder ver por donde va, al darse vuelta torpemente tropieza con unos tubos de ensayo lo que produce un fuerte ruido que altera el animo de los enamorados... _

_- _

_- _

_-¿Qué pasó?. –Pregunta el hombre mientras suelta a su chica. _

_-Debe ser Ruth. –Trata de tranquilizarlo Delia. –Vamos a ver. -Manifiesta al abrir la puerta. _

_- _

_- _

_Cuando Delia abre la puerta, del otro lado Gabriel se encuentra yéndose del lugar, ante esto, Delia le llama la atención pero no logra resultado sino hasta que Oak se asoma al lugar y llama a su hijo... _

_- _

_- _

_-Gabriel¿Qué pasa?. _

_-No... Nada papá, ya me iba. –Musita con la vista baja. _

_-Pero por que, esperate un momento. _

_-Está bien papá, no te preocupés. -Dice sin verlo a los ojos. -Estaba buscando a Ruth, pero veo que no está acá. _

_-Ruth se fue hace un momento. –Aclara Delia. _

_-Ah... bueno, gracias entonces. –Expresa antes de abandonar el lugar. _

_-Que raro. –Murmura Delia. _

_- _

_- _

_Minutos después, Gabriel camina desorientado por el patio de la escuela. Lo que escuchó en el laboratorio no solo lo sorprendió sino que lo dejó prácticamente sin esperanzas de conquistar a Delia... repentinamente, una persona embiste contra él... _

_- _

_- _

_-¡Que haces!. –Exclama Furibundo. –Fijate por donde caminás. _

_-¿Gabriel?. _

_-Si, soy yo, que... _

_-¿Te pasa algo?. _

_- _

_- _

_Al alzar la vista, Se encuentra cara a cara con Ruth. Esta le sonríe cariñosamente produciendo un rubor en él. Avergonzado se incorpora y comienza a disculparse con la chica... _

_- _

_- _

_-Disculpame, no iba viendo el camino. _

_-Está bien, no hay drama. –Lo disculpa su amiga. -¿Te pasa algo?. _

_-No... No me pasa nada. ¿Por qué lo preguntás?. _

_-Te veo muy distraído... _

_-Bueno, es que... en realidad te estaba buscando... fui al laboratorio y no te encontré así que me vine al patio a ver si te veía y... _

_-¿Para que me buscabas?. _

_-Es que... ocurre que... _

_- _

_- _

_Ante la desesperación y el dolor, Gabriel sólo atina a decir... _

_- _

_- _

_-Quería invitarte a salir esta noche. _

_-¿En serio?. Me invitás... _

_-Si, por supuesto que te invito. –Dice Gabriel ya más relajado. _

_-¿Y adónde vamos?. _

_-Bueno, había pensado que... _

-

-

Recuerdo que semanas después de eso, mi hijo y Ruth se pusieron de novios, no duraron ni un año que se casaron... y al igual que yo, tuvieron a su primer hijo, o sea a Gary, muy pocos meses después. –Cuenta Oak.

-¿Y yo cuando nací?.

-Esa es la parte más difícil de esta historia. –Comenta el viejo. –A pesar de lo mucho que nos amamos hubo cosas que nos impidieron vivir tranquilos.

-Pero... ¿Qué cosas?.

-Giovanni. –Obtiene Ash como respuesta.

-¿Siguió molestándote?.

-Poco tiempo antes del casamiento de mi hijo, se apareció en el laboratorio de la escuela y...

-

-

_-¿Qué querés acá Giovanni?. –Pregunta el profesor Oak. _

_-Darte un empleo bien redituado. _

_-No me interesan tus ofertas, ya podés irte. –Indica firmemente el científico dándole la espalda. _

_-Que hermano más desagradecido. –Murmura el bandido. _

_-Profesor Oak, venía a traerle... –Dice Delia entrando al recinto y antes de interrumpirse al ver al interlocutor del profesor. _

_-¿Y ella, es tu novia?. –Inquiere el maleante. _

_-Es mi asistente, mi empleada. –Aclara Oak disgustado. –Y si no tenés más nada que decirme te podés ir. _

_-De acuerdo, pero volveré cuando menos lo esperes. –Afirma Giovanni saliendo del lugar. _

_- _

_- _

_Oak se muestra disgustado, la presencia de su hermano lo sorprendió. Para peor Delia lo acaba de conocer... de solo pensar que su hermano sea capaz de hacerle algo a esa joven que tanto le agrada lo llena de espanto. Aún temblando de miedo ante la aterradora idea Oak observa a su asistente, la cual se encuentra acomodando unos papeles sobre una de las mesas del laboratorio, ella permanece en silencio, Oak se acerca despacio hacia ella y descubre la triste mirada de la chica... _

_- _

_- _

_-Delia¿qué te pasa?. _

_-Nada, que puede pasarme, además desde cuando usted se preocupa tanto por su asistente, una simple empleada. _

_-Pero... ¿Por qué decís eso?. -Trata de explicar el profesor. –Vos sabés que para mí sos mucho más que una empleada... _

_-Si, claro, soy su asistente. –Le espeta la muchacha. –La que lo ayuda acá en el laboratorio. _

_-Delia... –Murmura abrazándola. –Hay algo que quiero decirte desde hace tiempo... y esto que pasó recién me lo acaba de recordar. –Asegura el Profesor. _

_- _

_- _

_Ante las firmes palabras del hombre, Delia se sobresalta, sus ojos recuperan su brillo y su cara vuelve a iluminarse nuevamente... _

_- _

_- _

_-¿Qué ocurre profesor?. –Interroga viéndolo a los ojos. _

_-Necesito... mejor dicho, necesitamos un cambio de vida. _

_-Pero profesor... ¿Por qué así... tan de repente?. _

_-En cierta forma se debe... a lo que ocurre con esta persona que acabás de ver... y aparte, ya hace tiempo que quiero salir del laboratorio y de examinar pokémons a través de un microscopio, quiero verlos en vivo y en directo, criarlos y estudiarlos en su habitat natural... _

_-Entonces... _

_-Entonces... lo que quiero es alejarme de este lugar, por lo que decidí aceptar la vacante de Director de Entrenadores de la región Kanto, en Pueblo Paleta. _

_-¿Pueblo Paleta?. ¿Me lo decís en serio Samy?. _

_-Muy en serio. No sólo acepté por ser un empleo que me agrada sino también porque allí es donde viven tus padres, podremos estar los dos sin problemas ni sobresaltos. _

_-¡Me alegro mucho Samy!. –Exclama Delia feliz abrazándolo. _

_- _

_- _

_Sin embargo, detrás de la puerta del laboratorio, un siniestro personaje escucha todas y cada una de las palabras del profesor Oak... _

_- _

_- _

_-Así que pueblo Paleta. –Murmura para si Giovanni mientras saca un celular de su bolsillo y marca un número en él. -¡Si! Soy yo, preparen hombres y materiales de inmediato, armaremos una nueva sede en la región Kanto, Pueblo Paleta para ser más exactos. _

_- _

_- _

-A pesar de haberme alejado. –Continúa relatando el viejo Oak. –Giovanni siguió molestando. –Primero de manera sutil enviando gente para que me robe pokémons, por lo que tuve que ir frecuentemente a la policía a hacer denuncias de robos casi todas las semanas.

-¿Y la policía que hacía?.

-¡Nada!.

-Como siempre.

-Tiempo después... tuve un terrible disgusto. –Explica Oak antes de que su rostro se entristezca.

-Giovanni apareció en su nuevo trabajo. –Afirma Ash.

-Si, y como siempre para hacerme propuestas indecorosas.

-

-

_La casa de Samuel Oak muchos años atrás, en la puerta un horrible sujeto se encuentra hablando con el profesor Oak, ni más ni menos que el maleante número uno del temible Equipo Rocket. _

_- _

_- _

_-¡Es mi última oferta!. –Ruge Giovanni ante la negativa de Samuel. _

_-¡Ya te dije cientos de veces que no me interesan tus ofertas!. –Exclama Samuel. –No sé como me ubicaste en este lugar, lo único que quiero es que te largués de acá y no vuelvas jamás. _

_-Está bien, está bien. –Acepta Giovanni. –Pero atenete a las consecuencias. -Murmura socarronamente. –Luego no digás que no te avisé. –Llega a decir antes de alejarse del lugar. _

_-Lo único que quiero es no verte jamás. –Grita Oak dando un portazo tras de su enemigo. _

_-Samy... –Musita Delia. –¿Qué pasó, quien es ese tipo?. –Murmura Delia asustada. _

_-Creo que es hora de que sepas toda la verdad..._

-

-

-Y ese mismo día ella se enteró de todo. –Añade Oak.

-¿Y se enojó?. –Inquiere Ash.

-Un poco, estuvo varios días sin visitarme, pero por suerte volvió y nos reconciliamos... fue en eso días cuando Delia me anunció que estaba esperando un hijo nuestro...

-¿Era yo?. –Dice Ash emocionado.

-Por supuesto. –Afirma Oak. –Al mismo tiempo Gabriel me traía la noticia de que me iba convertir en abuelo. Cuando se enteró que iba a tener un hermano menor se puso muy contento... tendrías que haberlo conocido...

-Vi su foto una vez. –Asegura Ash. -Se ve que era una buena persona.

-Si que lo era... Además de ser un gran maestro pokémon.

-¿Y que pasó con él?.

-¡Que crees que pudo haber pasado!. –Exclama Oak dolorido.

-Me imagino¡Giovanni!.

-Cuando veía que el tiempo pasaba y no tenía novedades de Giovanni me sentí mucho más tranquilo, pero por lo visto eso es lo que él tenía planeado. Unos años después de tu nacimiento y el de Gary, Ruth y Gabriel tenían que asistir a una conferencia en Ciudad Carmín. En esos tiempos eran muy amigos de un matrimonio vecino que fueron sus compañeros de estudios en el Tec Pokémon, los Sketchit.

-¡Momento!... ¿Dijiste Sketchit?.

-Si, eso dije.

-¿No serán...?.

-Eran los padres de Tracey. –Aclara el anciano. -Murieron en el mismo accidente. Tracey ya era un chico de cinco... o siete años, no recuerdo bien. Lo que si supe tiempo después es que sus abuelos lo llevaron a vivir consigo a las Islas Naranjas. Todavía recuerdo lo que pasó en esa fatídica época...

-

-

_El laboratorio del profesor Oak en Pueblo Paleta. En la puerta, un Gabriel ya más maduro acompañado de su esposa Ruth, se encuentran con el profesor, el matrimonio despide a su hijo que se quedará uno días con su abuelo... _

_- _

_- _

_-Bueno papá, ya nos vamos. -Anuncia Gabriel. –Cuidamelo mucho a Gary. _

_-No te preocupés. –Asegura Oak padre. –Acá va a estar bien, además puede jugar con Ash ya que Delia viene seguido a vernos. _

_-Me parece bien¿Cómo está mi hermano menor?. _

_-Perfectamente, me alegro de que preguntés por él. –Añade Oak padre. _

_-Dale mis saludos a Delia. –Agrega Ruth. –Hace mucho que no nos vemos. _

_-Serán dados. Cuidensé mucho hijos. _

_-Así será papá. Luego de pasar a buscar a los Sketchit iremos derecho a Ciudad Carmín, atravesaremos el Monte Luna para hacer más rápido. _

_-Pero... ¿No es peligroso?. –Cuestiona Oak padre. _

_-No hay problema. –Asegura Gabriel. -Mandé a revisar el auto al mecánico y todo está perfectamente bien. _

_-Mejor así. _

_-Chau papá, nos vemos en una semana. –Anuncia Gabriel mientras saluda a su progenitor. _

_-Chau hijo, cuidate. –Exclama Oak viendo partir a su hijo. _

_-Haga que Gary se porte bien. –Añade Ruth. –No lo deje que coma cualquier cosa. _

_-De acuerdo Ruth, y que les vaya muy bien en la presentación. _

_- _

_- _

_Horas más tarde, Delia llega a casa del profesor acompañada de su hijo Ash, este al ver a Gary corre a jugar de inmediato con él, mientras tanto, Delia y el profesor se sientan a mirar TV... _

_- _

_- _

_-Delia, esperaba verte. –Dice Oak mientras abraza cariñosamente a Delia. _

_-¡Ay Samy!. No te pondrás así... los chicos pueden vernos... _

_-Es cierto... –Suspira mientras la suelta. _

_-¡Mirá!. –Exclama Delia al ver la transmisión televisiva interrumpida por un flash informativo. _

_-¿Qué, que pasa?. _

_-Primicia del "Canal de las Noticias". -Anuncia un periodista en la tele. –Fatal accidente en Monte Luna. Automóvil vuelca en la "Curva de la Costurera". Los cuatro ocupantes del mismo mueren al instante... _

_-Delia... –Musita Oak. –Tengo... un horrible presentimiento... _

_-No... Samy... no pasa nada... es... una casualidad... –Murmura Delia con la voz entrecortada. _

_- _

_- _

_Ni bien Oak pronuncia esas palabras, el teléfono de la casa suena. Oak corre a atender, Delia se queda a la expectativa, el hombre habla en voz baja... Delia se acerca a él y observa su rostro triste y pálido... presiente que algo terrible ocurrió... _

_- _

_- _

_-Samy... ¿Qué pasa... quien es el que llamó?. _

_-Si... entiendo, yo me ocupo... –Murmura Oak antes de colgar el teléfono. –Malas noticias... -Llega a decir a su pareja. _

_-Que... contame Samy... ¿Qué ocurrió?. _

_-Gabriel... Ruth... Los Sketchit... –Gimotea Oak conteniendo el llanto. –Todos murieron en ese accidente... _

_-¡Oh no, por Dios, no puede ser...!. –Grita Delia. _

_-Es la verdad... la policía acaba de llamar y me lo confirmó. Su auto volcó en un derrumbe en una curva del Monte Luna. _

_-¿Y ahora que vamos a hacer Samy?. –Chilla. -¿Crees que sea por obra de Giovanni?. _

_-No lo sé Delia... –Indica Oak. –Ahora tenemos que estar calmos para que los chicos no se pongan nerviosos... _

_-Mami... ¿Qué paso, por que gritabas?. –Dice el pequeño Ash entrando al lugar. _

_-Nada hijo... es que... vi algo en la tele que me asustó mucho. _

_-Abuelo... –Exclama Gary al llegar. -¿Cuándo vienen mamá y papá?. _

_-Pronto Gary... –Murmura Oak mientras lo abraza. –Pronto... _

_-Chicos... –Indica Delia. –Vengan conmigo a la cocina... les haré algo de comer. _

_-¡Si comida! –Grita Ash entusiasmado. _

_-¡Sólo querés comer!. –Le recrimina el pequeño Gary. _

_- _

_- _

_El teléfono suena nuevamente, Oak presintiendo algo aún más funesto atiende... _

_- _

_- _

_-Si. ¿Quién habla?. _

_-Giovanni. –Escucha como respuesta. -¿Quién otro podría llamarte?. _

_-¿Qué querés ahora maldito?. –Ruge Oak. _

_-Nomás llamaba para decirte que no te molestés en pericias policiales y trámites inútiles. –Explica el maleante. –Yo ya me encargué de ese tema... ¿viste, así no te preocupás por esos detalles nimios en un momento de dolor como este... a propósito, mi más sentido pésame. _

_-La reputa que te parió Giovanni. –Exclama furibundo Oak. –Como te atrevés a llamarme para eso. _

_-Ya te lo dije, si no te unís a mí lo pasarás mal. _

_-¡Jamás lo haré!. –Da como respuesta. _

_-Está bien. –Dice el bandido calmadamente. –Te cuento, el informe dice que el vehículo patinó por el asfalto húmedo, dio contra las vallas de contención y ante una zona floja del borde del precipicio, se derrumbo, dio varios tumbos y los pasajeros murieron como consecuencia de los politraumatismos... ¿No te parece hermoso el informe? –Inquiere sarcástico. _

_-¡Maldito desgraciado hijo de puta!. –Vocifera Oak. –Te voy a hacer pagar por todo esto. _

_-Nada, nada, promesas, promesas... –Murmura Giovanni en tono irónico. –Por lo pronto jamás se sabrá que tu hijo, quien manejaba el auto, fue herido de un disparo en la cabeza y que por eso el auto se desbarrancó. No habrá autopsia... mejor dicho, ya la hubo, yo mismo escribí el informe. ¿Te lo digo?. _

_-¡Te mataré!. –Ruge Oak. -Juro que te mataré... _

_-Si, como no... –Llega a decir el maleante antes de lanzar una mordaz risotada que resuena en el teléfono. _

_- _

_- _

_Oak suelta el teléfono, las risotadas de Giovanni se siguen oyendo por el auricular, Delia vuelve al recinto y se encuentra al profesor Oak a gatas en el suelo y llorando amargamente. Delia se acerca a él y trata de confortarlo... _

_- _

_- _

_-Delia... –Masculla dolido Oak. –Por favor... por favor... –Dice entre sollozos. –Nunca dejes que a nuestro hijo Ash o a mi nieto Gary les pase algo así... ¡Jurámelo por favor!. _

_-Si Samy... lo juro. –Asegura mientras lo abraza. –Los cuidaré a los dos... aún a costa de mi vida... _

_-¡No!. –Exclama Oak. -No... Por favor... no quiero que a vos te pase nada... _

_-Está bien Samy, está bien... _

_-No quiero... no quiero verte por un largo tiempo Delia... –Dice el hombre. _

_-¿Qué... dijiste?. _

_-Por favor Delia. –Musita mientras la toma de las manos. –Vos, Gary y mi hijo Ash son lo único que me queda en la vida, no quiero perderlos... por favor, andate con Ash y olvidate de mí. Te prefiero lejos de mi vida pero a salvo... _

_-No Samy... no por favor, no quiero estar lejos tuyo... _

_-Delia... te amo con toda el alma, y justamente por eso te lo pido, Giovanni seguirá destruyendo a los que amo... y no quiero que sufras por mi culpa. ¡Andate por favor, andate!. _

_- _

_- _

_Samuel enloquecido de dolor abre la puerta de la vivienda y sale corriendo a toda prisa por ella. Delia se acerca a la puerta y ve como Samuel se aleja del lugar. Sin que ella se de cuenta Ash llega hasta el lugar y se queda viendo a su madre absorto... _

_- _

_- _

_-¡Samuel!. –Grita Delia. -¡Samuel!. –Grita con más intensidad. _

_-Mamá... –Musita Ash quien se queda viendo a su madre. -¿Qué pasó?. _

_- _

_- _

_Delia observa a su retoño, traga las palabras del hombre que ama y sin perdida de tiempo toma a su hijo para así poder abandonar el lugar... _

_- _

_- _

_-El profesor tuvo que salir a hacer una urgencia, nos vamos a casa. –Da como única explicación. _

_-¿Y Gary?. _

_-Se queda con su abuelo. _

_- _

_- _

_En el instante en que Delia toma sus cosas y comienza a dirigirse hacia la salida, Gary, atraído por los gritos, llega hasta donde se encuentra Delia... _

_- _

_- _

_-Señora Ketchum. ¿Adonde esta mi abuelo?. _

_-Ah... Gary. –Dice ella deteniéndose un instante. –Tu abuelo tuvo que salir un momento. _

_-¿Puedo ir con él?. _

_-Ya va a volver... –Explica mientras piensa unos segundos sus siguientes palabras. _

_-¿Y adonde fue?. _

_-Ya va a volver. –Afirma mientras agrega lo que pensó. –Me quedo a acompañarte hasta que vuelva. _

_-Está bien. –Acepta el chico. –Vamos Ash, sigamos jugando. _

_-Si. –Afirma el otro chico mientras abandona el recinto junto a su compañero de juegos. _

_- _

_- _

_Delia se queda sola en la sala de la casa. Las horas van pasando y no hay novedades de Oak ni de lo sucedido. Finalmente, en la noche cerrada, el profesor regresa a su hogar. Al transponer la puerta lo primero que ve es la figura de su fiel enamorada... _

_- _

_- _

_-Delia... –Murmura el hombre. _

_-Samuel. _

_-Disculpame... no sé que decirte. _

_-Giovanni, eso es lo único que vas a decirme. –Responde ella intuyendo sus palabras. –Ese fue el motivo de todo lo que nos pasó en este tiempo. También lo que signó toda tu vida. _

_-Tenés razón Delia. Es eso lo único que puedo decir... _

_-No... No voy a torturarte ahora con mis reproches, lo estás pasando bastante... corrijo, lo estamos pasando muy mal con lo ocurrido, no sólo eran tu hijo y tu nuera los que murieron, sino también mis amigos de la escuela y... en cierta forma... mis hijos. _

_-Delia... -Susurra el hombre con los ojos llorosos. –Nunca se hubiera ocurrido que pensaras así de ellos. _

_-Por que no. –Explica. –A pesar de lo que sufrimos por el hecho de no poder formalizar nuestro amor ni de exponerlo al mundo... yo... te sigo amando Samuel... y si me pedís que me mantenga alejada de vos... tendré que hacerlo... –Musita mientras comienza a llorar. –Ash no sabe que sos su padre, ni siquiera puede llevar tu apellido sino el mío... _

_-Sabés bien que eso es ante la posibilidad de que Giovanni le haga algún daño. _

_-¡Lo sé, lo sé!. Pero a pesar de eso me duele mucho que nuestro hijo crezca con este secreto... tan absurdo. Vivir conmigo alejado de su padre y no sólo eso, sino que lo conozca y comparta buenos momentos junto a él sin siquiera sospechar cual es la verdad... _

_-Juro que algún día podremos gritarle al mundo la verdad... y que ese día también Ash sabrá quien es su padre y estará orgulloso de eso. –Asevera Oak. _

_-Eso es lo que mas quiero Samy. –Dice Delia mientras se acerca a él, lo abraza y le da un rico beso en la boca. _

-

-

-Y ese día llegó. –Afirma Oak.

-Si... pero no fue como lo hubiese planeado. –Asegura Ash.

-Ni como yo lo soñé. -Agrega Oak.

-Aunque es verdad de que me siento orgulloso de usted profesor... digo, papá.

-Ash... –Susurra el anciano.

-Siempre sospeché algo... –Musita Ash acercándose al viejo. –De hecho... hay algo que recuerdo muy bien.

-¿Y que es?. –Inquiere el profesor.

-Que siempre te quise de manera especial, y que siempre estuviste en mis momentos más difíciles. -Afirma mientras lo abraza.

-Gracias hijo, me tranquiliza mucho escuchar esas palabras.

-Pero... hay algo muy especial que recuerdo. –asevera Ash.

-¿Y que es?.

-A ver... –Rememora Ash. -Esto fue en el primer año de la escuela primaria, sería vísperas del día del padre cuando pasó que...

-

-

_En la pequeña casa de Delia Ketchum la señora se dedica a sus quehaceres domésticos. Al mismo tiempo en que acomoda algunas prendas dentro del lavarropas prepara la comida para su hijo, el cual llegará en cualquier momento de la escuela, cansado y hambriento como suele estarlo al regresar de sus labores educativas. Intempestivamente la puerta de entrada de la casa se abre dejando entrar velozmente a un infantil Ash Ketchum... el cual sin siquiera saludar a su madre se abre paso hacia su habitación... _

_Temiendo alguna situación difícil para su hijo, Delia sigue los pasos de su infante hasta llegar a su cuarto encontrándolo en su escondite favorito, el cual suele utilizar este cada vez que se encuentra pasando por alguna dificultad o momento doloroso, como el caso que ahora nos trata... Delia se acerca y se agacha hasta debajo de la cama... _

_- _

_- _

_-Hijo... ¿Qué pasó?. ¿Por qué te metiste ahí abajo? _

_-¡Salí mamá!. –Chilla Ash. –No quiero ver a nadie. _

_-¡Hijo!. ¿Cómo me decís eso?. _

_-¡Es que es tu culpa!. –Protesta el crío. _

_-¿Mi culpa?. _

_-¡Si, tu culpa!. Porque todos los chicos de la escuela tiene un papá a quien darle los regalos que nos hacen hacer en la escuela para el día del padre... pero yo no tengo papá. Por eso los chicos de la escuela se ríen de mí... Y es tu culpa porque vos no me diste un papá como todos los chicos que tienen uno. _

_-Pero hijo yo... _

_-¡Salí!. –Grita Ash. –Conseguime un papá si querés que salga de acá. –Exige el mocoso desde su escondite. _

_-Pero hijo, eso no es algo que se consigue así como así... –Trata de explicar la señora. _

_-Entonces no voy a salir nunca más de acá. _

_- _

_- _

_Delia se levanta dolorida por las palabras de su hijo, sabe que no puede acceder fácilmente a la exigencia de su vástago, por lo que decide acudir a la persona que podrá acompañarla en este brete. Sin mediar dudas, Delia toma el teléfono y luego de digitar una cifra espera la respuesta... _

_- _

_- _

_-¡Ah, hola!. Si, soy yo Delia. Quería pedirte que vengas... pasó algo en lo que me tenés que ayudar si o si... ¡No!. No me importa si estás ocupado con tus trabajos, venite ya para casa, te espero. _

_- _

_- _

_Unos momentos después, Delia ve por la ventana al profesor Oak acercarse a su casa. Después que este traspasa el jardín ella le franquea el acceso al hogar. _

_- _

_- _

_-Ya llegaste, te estaba esperando. –Dice Delia sin más. _

_-Buenas tardes al menos. –Saluda Oak. _

_-No son nada buenas en cuanto te cuente lo que pasó. –Se justifica Delia. _

_-No será que... _

_-No, es algo menos traumático que el delincuente de tu hermano. (NDA: siempre pegan en donde más lo jode a uno...) _

_-Si no me decís lo que pasó no puedo ayudarte. –Exige Oak. _

_-¿Y Gary?. –Pregunta Delia. –No lo habrás dejado solo... _

_-Está bien, lo cuida uno de los ayudantes del laboratorio. –Comenta Oak. –Ahora decime que es lo que pasa que me llamaste tan urgentemente. _

_-Ash... otra vez tuvo problemas en la escuela, y como siempre que pasa eso se escondió debajo de la cama y no quiere salir. _

_-¡Y para eso me llamaste!. Por tan poca cosa... _

_-¿Poca cosa?. –Le recrimina Delia. –¿Considerás poca cosa a Ash, tu hijo?. _

_-No... No quise decir eso... _

_-¡Pero lo dijiste!. –Le espeta. –Si no fuera por vos y tus miedos seríamos una familia normal y sin problemas. –Le grita. –Y yo no tendría que estar pasando por estos problemas sola. ¿Sabés por que se encaprichó ahora?. –Insiste Delia. –El nene quiere un papá, y lo quiere ahora, es por eso que se escondió bajo su cama. _

_-¿Pero como es eso?. –Inquiere el profesor. _

_-¿No sabés que día es el domingo?. No, claro, no sabés. ¡Es el día del padre!. Ash no tiene papá y los chicos de la escuela se burlan de él, y por eso se enojó y se escondió y me pide que para salir de ahí le traiga un papá o sino no sale nunca más. _

_-No puedo creerlo... _

_-Pero creelo, Ash quiere a su papá para el día del padre, pero yo no se lo puedo dar... _

_-¡Está bien!. –La interrumpe Oak. –Dejame que hable con él y vea como lo puedo resolver. –Explica mientras se dirige a la habitación de Ash. _

_- _

_- _

_Oak llega al cuarto del crío, abre la puerta y sin más se agacha debajo de la cama buscando a Ash... este al verlo se sorprende y saca afuera la cabeza como si fuese una tortuga... _

_- _

_- _

_-Profesor Oak. –Dice Ash asomándose debajo de la cama. -¿Qué hace usted acá?. _

_-Hola Ash. Vine porque tu mamá me contó que estás buscando un papá. _

_-¿Y que tiene que ver usted en esto?. –Replica Ash metiéndose dentro. _

_-Nada... quiero ayudarte, eso es todo. _

_-¿Ayudarme?. –Dice desde adentro. _

_-Si, ayudarte. ¿Me dejás?. _

_-¿Y como me va a ayudar usted a mí?. _

_-Que te parece si este día del padre hacés de cuenta que yo soy tu papá. _

_-¿Usted sería mi papá... aunque sea un solo día?. _

_-Si Ash¿Qué te parece la idea?. _

_-¿Y podría darle regalos?. _

_-Si... por supuesto. _

_-¡No!. No quiero... –Dice Ash enojado. _

_-¿Pero por que no querés Ash?. _

_-Es que... yo debo ser un chico malo... ya que mi papá se fue y nos dejó a mamá y a mí. _

_-Eso no es cierto Ash. –Explica Oak. –No sos malo. Ocurre que... tu papá no puede estar con vos porque hay gente mala que lo quiere lastimar a él y a ustedes y por eso se fue lejos... –Expone Oak. –Pero estoy seguro que donde sea que esté se acuerda siempre de vos ya que te quiere mucho. _

_-¿Y por que no viene a casa?. _

_-Porque si viene te van a lastimar a vos y a tu mamá. _

_-¿Y usted nos va a ayudar si pasa eso profesor?. –Pregunta el chico asomándose fuera. _

_-Por supuesto que si Ash, los voy a cuidar mucho a vos y a tu mamá porque se lo prometí a tu papá. _

_-¿De verdad?. –Dice Ash saliendo de su escondite. _

_-¡Si, de verdad!. –Afirma mientras lo alza y lo abraza. _

_-Vamos a contarle a mamá. _

_- _

_- _

_Oak alza a su hijo y lo lleva consigo al encuentro de su madre, esta se encuentra en la cocina planchando frenéticamente unas prendas recién lavadas. Al verlos tan contentos abriga ciertas esperanzas... _

_- _

_- _

_-Ah, veo que saliste de tu escondite hijo. _

_-Si. -Asegura este. –Es que el profesor Oak dijo que va a ser mi papá. _

_-¿Qué dijo que cosa?. –Inquiere Delia extrañada. _

_-Que el profesor Oak se ofreció a ser mi papá durante el domingo día del padre. _

_-Si, así es Delia. _

_-El profesor Oak será mi papá por un día. _

_- _

_- _

_Los ojos de Delia se empañan nuevamente, vuelve la vista al profesor y su hijo y la dirige nuevamente a la tabla de planchado, en donde una blusa espera ser desarrugada... mientras retoma su enardecida actividad, salen estas palabras de su boca, palabras que Ash en ese momento no entiende... _

_- _

_- _

_-Hubiese preferido una paternidad valiente y duradera y no una temporal y cobarde. _

_-Delia... -Susurra Oak. _

-

-

-Esas palabras nunca las entendí. -Asevera Ash. –Supongo que ahora le tengo que encontrar sentido.

-Es posible Ash. –Afirma Oak.

-Ya recordamos muchas cosas... –Asegura Ash. –Y todo me quedó mas claro ahora... papá. –Dice emocionándose.

-Supongo que... me perdonás. –Inquiere Oak.

-Si papá... te perdono, entiendo que lo hiciste por nuestro bien... –Afirma mientras lo abraza y lo suelta nuevamente. –Pero ahora mamá está en peligro.

-Espero que los demás hayan pensado algo.

-

-

Unos golpes se oyen en la puerta, Oak la abre y se encuentra a Misty quien vino a ver como se encuentran Ash y Oak, al verlos tan animados les comenta lo que ocurre en el resto de la casa.

-

-

-Los invitados se muestran algo nerviosos por lo sucedido. –Explica Misty. –Jesse, James, Brock y Gary ya tiene casi listo un plan de salvataje, dijeron que en cuanto este preparado nos viene a avisar.

-Está bien. -Asiente Oak.

-Gracias mi amor. –Afirma Ash.

-¿Y vos como te sentís?.

-Un poco mejor, gracias.

-Me tenés preocupada. –Dice Misty. –En tu estado no es bueno que te fatigués tanto.

-¿Mi estado?. –Pregunta Ash. –¿Qué me querés decir con eso Misty?. A veces siento como si me estuvieras ocultando algo.

-¿Ocultarte algo Ash?. No te estoy ocultando anda Ash. –Dice esta con firmeza. –Así que no te hagás ideas raras.

-De acuerdo.

-

-

De repente, se escuchan unos pasos en el pasillo al que da la habitación, intempestivamente la puerta se abre dejando paso a Jesse, James, Brock y Tracey quienes le anuncian en tono triunfal...

-

-

-¡Ya tenemos el plan de rescate Profesor Oak!. –Anuncia Tracey.

-¡Muy bien!. –Festeja Ash reanimado. -¡Iré con ustedes!.

-Pero Ash... estás algo débil. –Interviene Misty.

-No importa amor... –Musita Ash. -¡Nadie, pero nadie, se mete con mis padres!. –Afirma Ash enormemente disgustado. –Ni siquiera mi propio tío.

-

-

Continuará...

-

-

En el próximo episodio:

-

-

-¿Quién tuvo esta genial idea?.

-¡Él!. -Exclama Jesse.

-

-

-Al parecer viniste tal y como te lo ordené. –Exclama el líder de los Rocket.

-

-

-Tengo a tu madre conmigo, y vas a tener que hacer lo que te diga si querés que siga con vida. –Dice Giovanni extrañamente calmo.

-¡No pienso hacer nada!.

-

-

-Señor... –Comienza a decir el facultativo. –Tengo que advertirle que...

-Nada de advertencias doctor.

-

-

–Pasame mi pistola. –Ordena Giovanni al tipo que lo trae en la silla de ruedas. –Quiero terminar con el sentimentalismo cuanto antes.

-¡Dijiste que nos ibas a liberar a todos!.

-

-

-Adiós a todos, y no se preocupen por Samuel, le daré mi pésame por sus muertes, como siempre lo hice.

-

-

¡Al fin terminó este kapítulo! El próximo ya es el último y luego de eso me dedikaré a eskribir fiks de otras series... (de hecho ya lo estoy haciendo) no, no dejaré de eskribir fiks de pokémon, alguno más haré, sobre todo la saga de los pokesimuladores, la parodia de "los Ángeles..." y alguna ke otra parodia más ke tengo planeada. Lo ke si confirmo es que "Centella Blanka" no kontinuará y otro similar que tenía planeado tampoko lo haré. Pasemos ahora al review-mail: Reika: ojalá te guste esta kontinuación de kapítulo, me dediké a esta pareja ya ke en ningún otro fik la vi desarrollada, es mi deseo ver mas fiks con Delia y Oak de prota. Sumi: bueno... lemon no hubo, apenas si hubo una "gotita" :P aún no me kontaste a ke se debe tu decisión... y espero que estas actitudes de la pareja te hayan remitido a algún otro anime :D Yuriko: ojalá ya estes mejor de salud, y debo decirte ke estuve bastante inspirado en este kapítulo... por eso tan largo :P espero te haya gustado esta "Delia más madura". Por si no lo notaron, en este editorial elimine a la "C" en su sonido fuerte :P de seguir así en el proximo fik eskribo direktamente en iniano (remitirse a AVENTURA INTERDIMENSIONAL). Espero sigan leyendo, nos vemos pronto. ¡SUERTE A TODOS!

-

-

Julian Manes.

-

-

LA VENGANZA DE GIOVANNI: capítulo tres, segunda parte. Julio de 2006. Todos los personajes son propiedad de Nintendo inc... y el resto del verso ya lo saben :P


	5. Capitulo 4

Y aká está el tan ansiado y esperado kapítulo final de este fik¡Ke lo disfruten!.

-

-

**LA VENGANZA DE GIOVANNI: **

**CAPÍTULO CUATRO. **

-

-

-¡Ya tenemos el plan de rescate Profesor Oak!. –Anuncia Tracey.

-¡Muy bien!. –Festeja Ash reanimado. -¡Iré con ustedes!.

-Pero Ash... estás algo débil. –Interviene Misty.

-No importa amor... –Musita Ash. -¡Nadie, pero nadie, se mete con mis padres!. –Afirma Ash enormemente disgustado. –Ni siquiera mi propio tío.

-Entonces iremos Jesse, James, Tracey, vos Ash y yo. –Afirma Brock.

-¡Perfecto!. –Exclama Ash. -Entre todos salvaremos a mamá.

-

-

Dos horas más tarde, el grupo se encuentra caminando dentro de un oscuro túnel, un desagüe pluvial para ser exactos. Los cinco avanzan en silencio y a paso lento dentro de las profundidades de la tierra hasta que Ash decide interrumpir el silencio imperante...

-

-

-¿Quién tuvo la genial idea de meterse dentro de esta cloaca?.

-¡Él!. -Exclama Jesse señalando a James.

-¡Ella fue la de la idea!. –Contesta James.

-Debí suponerlo. –Murmura Ash. –Únicamente a ustedes se les puede ocurrir semejante idiotez.

-¿Cómo que idiotez?. –Chilla James.

-Nuestro plan es genial. –Añade Jesse.

-¡Hagan silencio!. –Los reprende Tracey. –Estamos cerca de nuestro objetivo así que no hagan ruido para no alertar a los guardias del Equipo Rocket.

-¿Y que se supone que tenemos que hacer? –Inquiere Ash.

-¡Fácil!. –Explica James. -En cuanto oscurezca y debido a que nos encontramos en el túnel secreto de la organización, nos metemos dentro del cuartel, sorprendemos a los pocos guardias que hay en el lugar, los dominamos, rescatamos a tu mamá y huimos sin demoras.

-Ah, con que ese era el plan... –Masculla Ash sarcástico.

-Si no te gusta hubieras hecho otro vos solito. –Dice Jesse.

-Está bien¡Tranquilicensé!. –Interviene Brock. –No fue una genial idea pero es lo único que se nos vino a la mente.

-¡Oigan!. –Exclama James. –Me parece que ya llegamos, veo una luz al final del túnel.

-¡Es cierto!. –Afirma Brock.

-¿Qué esperamos? –Los alienta Ash. -¡Apurensé!. –Exclama al salir corriendo hacia la luz.

-Me temo que vamos a tener que apurar el paso. –Considera James.

-

-

Una vez que el grupo llega al final del túnel una sorpresa los aguarda, ni más ni menos que Giovanni junto a todos sus secuaces fuertemente armados...

-

-

-Al parecer viniste tal y como te lo ordené. –Exclama el líder de los Rocket. –Con amigos pero viniste.

-¿Qué le hiciste a mi mamá? –Inquiere Ash.

-Ella está bien, ya te llevaré a verla. –Confirma Giovanni.

-Entreganos a la señora o te las verás con nosotros. –Clama Brock.

-¿Vérmelas con ustedes?. –Comenta el secuaz irónicamente. –Que pueden hacer cinco infelices desarmados contra todo un grupo de soldados armados.

-Creo que estamos en desventaja. –Asegura Tracey.

-Al menos trajeron a alguien inteligente entre ustedes. –Confirma Giovanni. –Si viene por las buenas no les haré nada y los llevaré a ver a mi nueva cuñada. De lo contrario tendré que liquidarlos.

-

-

Luego de decir estas palabras, Giovanni indica con un gesto a sus hombres de que carguen las armas y las apunten contra el indefenso grupo, estos alzan las manos en señal de rendición...

-

-

-No tenemos opciones. –Indica Ash. -¿Pero como supo que estaríamos acá abajo?.

-Muy fácil. –Asevera el maleante. –Viendo que Jesse y James se encontraban entre los invitados, deduje que sus minúsculos cerebros fraguarían un plan tan estúpido como este, y veo que acerté por completo.

-Bueno... este es uno de los mejorcitos que tuvimos... –Añade James en tono de disculpa.

-Y no imaginamos que usted se imaginaría que nosotros nos imaginamos esto. -Añade Jesse.

-No era muy difícil de suponer. –Masculla Ash.

-¡Atrápenlos!. –Ordena el jefe de los secuaces.

-

-

Ante la orden del jefe supremo, los bandidos rodean al grupo obligándolos a congregarse. Una vez reunidos uno de los secuaces separa a Ash y lo ata de manos, el resto del grupo es maniatado entre si por los otros sujetos mientras Giovanni observa el efectivo cumplimiento de la orden impartida.

-

-

-Lleven a esos inútiles a los calabozos del sótano, y traigan a mi sobrino conmigo. –Dictamina el jefe.

-¡Enseguida!. –Refiere uno de los secuaces al mismo tiempo que obliga a Brock y los demás a caminar.

-¿Qué?. –Exclama Ash mientras intenta librarse de sus ataduras. –Yo no voy a ir a ningún lado con vos hasta que no soltés a mi mamá, tío de mierda. –Ruge Ash.

-Si querés verla vení conmigo sobrino mal educado. –Dice Giovanni.

-¿Qué?.

-Que tengo a tu madre conmigo, y vas a tener que hacer lo que te diga si querés que siga con vida. –Dice Giovanni extrañamente calmo.

-¡No pienso hacer nada!. –Profiere a los gritos. –Soltanos a todos o vas a ver...

-¿Qué voy a ver?.-Lo desafía Giovanni. –Están en mi poder y no pueden hacer otra cosa más que lo que yo ordene, les guste o no, esa es su situación. -Aclara el malviviente.

-De acuerdo. –Murmura Ash.

-

-

Maniatado aún, Ash es llevado por uno de los maleantes a través de unos oscuros pasillos, Giovanni va al frente del grupo el cual al llegar a una habitación bien iluminada. Una vez que traspasan las puertas del recinto, Ash llega a vislumbrar la figura de su madre, aún vestida con sus ropas de novia, sentada en una cama. Al verla, Ash se libra de quien lo sostiene y corre al encuentro de su madre...

-

-

-¡Mamá!. –Exclama Ash. -¿Estás bien?.

-Si hijo, pero... ¿Qué hacés acá?.

-Intentábamos rescatarte... pero el plan falló. –Murmura Ash bajando la vista.

-Lindo, muy lindo... –Expresa Giovanni irónico. –Pero hay cosas que hacer.

-¡Soltá a mi mamá!. -Ordena Ash.

-Si, podría soltarlos a los dos. –Comenta Giovanni ante un sorprendido Ash por la respuesta del maleante. –Pero, antes me van a tener que dar algo a cambio.

-¿Darte algo?. –Pregunta Ash.

-Bueno, vos no estabas presente en el momento en que fui a buscarte durante la fiesta de casamiento de tus padres, por lo que me vi forzado a pedirle gentilmente a tu madre que me acompañe, y por lo que veo mi invitación dio resultado.

-¿Y que es lo que querés?. –Interrumpe Ash.

-Tu sangre. –Dice Giovanni.

-Mi... ¿Qué?...

-Si, tu sangre, aunque para ser mas precisos necesito tu medula ósea. Ocurre que padezco de una enfermedad, leucemia, y necesito una donación de medula ósea, y por los análisis previos, vos sos el que tenés una alta compatibilidad conmigo para realizar el trasplante.

-¿Y que te hace pensar que la vas a tener así como así?. –Le espeta Ash.

-Fácil, la vida de tu madre y la tuya a cambio de algunas de tus células. –Dice Giovanni de manera arrogante. –Es un buen cambio.

-¿Y que si no acepto?.

-Estás en mi poder, por las buenas o las malas las obtendré. Si me las das por las buenas se irán con vida los dos, incluso el grupo de inútiles que están en el sótano. Caso contrario, se irán envueltos en polietileno negro.

-De... acuerdo, me someto a tu pedido. –Murmura Ash aceptando a regañadientes la proposición.

-¡Buena elección!. –Festeja el malhechor. -¡Preparen todo para la intervención quirúrgica!. -Ordena este a sus seguidores.

-

-

De inmediato los maleantes arrastran a Ash hasta un recinto separado y especialmente preparado como quirófano en donde el doctor Yemik los está esperando. Este al ver a Giovanni tan apurado para realizar la operación intenta calmarlo pero sin éxito...

-

-

-Señor... –Comienza a decir el facultativo. –Tengo que advertirle que...

-Nada de advertencias doctor. –Lo apura Giovanni. -Cuanto antes hagamos esto más rápido me aliviaré.

-Pero ocurre que...

-¡Basta de quejas!. Hagamos esto de inmediato.

-Como diga señor, nomás le recuerdo que tendríamos que haberle hecho más estudios preliminares al donante.

-El donante es perfecto, usted mismo lo dijo. –Le replica el jefe.

-Sólo dije que lo era al ver unos estudios básicos.

-¡Eso no importa ahora!. –Grita Giovanni impaciente. -¿Va a hacer la operación ahora o no?.

-De acuerdo, lo haré. –Acepta el médico. –Pero no me haré responsable de lo que ocurra.

-Acepto las consecuencias. –Contesta sin mas el maleante. -¡Y que no se lo haga responsable al doctor o a mi sobrino de lo que me ocurra!. –Le grita este a sus subalternos. -¡Empecemos!.

-¡No hijo!. –Le suplica Delia. –No hagás tratos con este tipo, acordate todo lo que nos hizo a Samuel y a mí, además de los padres de Tracey y los de Gary...

-No nos queda otra opción... nos va a matar si es necesario para conseguir lo que quiere... –Solloza Ash. -Al menos de esta forma tengo su palabra de que nos liberará...

-¿Su palabra? –Replica Delia. –Este tipo jamás cumplió con su palabra...

-La cumpliré. –Exclama Giovanni imprevistamente. –Juro que la cumpliré. Y si alguno de mis secuaces se interpone entre ustedes, personalmente me ocuparé de esa persona.

-Entonces procedamos con la operación. –Indica el médico.

-De acuerdo. –Acepta Ash.

-Hijo... –Murmura Delia asustada.

-

-

Minutos más tarde, Ash y Giovanni se encuentran dentro de una sala especialmente acondicionada como quirófano, por lo visto el maleante tenía todo planeado ya que incluso se ve que esta habitación estaba prevista de antemano. Ante el mandato del cirujano ambos se acuestan en las mesas paralelas acondicionadas para la intervención quirúrgica. El medico indica el comienzo de la operación, para lo cual, los asistentes se disponen a anestesiar a los pacientes, pero antes de ellos Ash interrumpe el proceso para uno de sus comentarios.

-

-

-Confió en que usted cumplirá su palabra.

-Acá se hace lo que yo ordeno. –Asegura Giovanni. –Y el que me desobedece se muere. –Termina de confirmar.

-

-

El tiempo pasa, transcurridas casi tres horas desde el inicio de la operación, la señora Ketchum, o mejor dicho, la señora Oak, se encuentra en la misma habitación en la que se reunió con su hijo. Brock y los demás, sin enterarse de lo ocurrido permanecen encerrados en un calabozo. Delia observa un reloj situado en una de las paredes mientras estruja nerviosamente su blanco vestido de novia... los minutos transcurren lentamente haciéndose eternamente insoportables, hasta que de repente la puerta se abre dando paso a Giovanni quien es traído al lugar en una silla de ruedas, más atrás de él y en la misma situación llega Ash...

-

-

-¡Ash!. –Exclama Delia mientras corre a abrazarlo. –Me alegro mucho de que estés a salvo.

-Si mamá... estoy bien, no te preocupés ahora.

-Un feliz encuentro entre una madre y su hijo. –Comenta mordazmente Giovanni.

-Mi hijo ya le dio lo que quería. –Le recrimina Delia. -¿Cuándo nos va a dejar salir?.

-Me temo que eso no será posible. –Dice Giovanni. –Pasame mi pistola. –Ordena Giovanni al tipo que lo trae en la silla de ruedas. –Quiero terminar con el sentimentalismo cuanto antes.

-¡Dijiste que nos ibas a liberar a todos!. –Le recrimina Delia.

-Yo ya le di lo que quería. –Le espeta Ash. –Dejenos irnos ya de aquí.

-Como les dije, lamento tener que hacer esto. –Explica Giovanni amartillando su arma. –Pero ustedes conocen la ubicación de este lugar, si los dejo ir con vida lanzarán a la policía detrás de mí, y no quiero problemas.

-Yo... yo sabía que no podíamos confiar en él. –Murmura Delia.

-

-

De repente se escuchan unos gritos en el pasillo, Giovanni se da vuelta y observa que sus secuaces traen consigo a Tracey, Jesse, James y Brock.

-

-

-Bien hecho. –Comenta el jefe Rocket. –Así podemos terminar con todos al mismo tiempo.

-¡Maldito desgraciado!. –Exclama Brock.

-¡Jefe, perdónenos!. –Suplica James.

-¡Háganlos callar!. –Ordena Giovanni. –Me ocuparé de mi sobrino y mi cuñada primero, cuando termine con ellos liquiden a los sobrantes. –Ordena Giovanni.

-Como diga jefe. –Acepta uno de sus subalternos. -¡A callar carajo!. –Grita mientras golpea con un fusil a James.

-Maldito hijo de puta... –Murmura Delia.

-Adiós a todos, y no se preocupen por Samuel, le daré mi pésame por sus muertes, como siempre lo hice. -Asegura mientras apunta a Ash y a Delia quienes se encuentran abrazados.

-

-

Ash y su madre se abrazan fuertemente, Delia solloza mientras Ash mantiene una firme mirada de odio a su tío, quien se encuentra apuntándole con su arma a la cabeza... Giovanni apunta e intenta disparar, un temblor en su mano le hace desviar el blanco. Empeñado nuevamente en su objetivo apunta hacia Ash, pero nuevamente su pulso falla y desvía la dirección de puntería. Repentina e imprevistamente Giovanni traba el gatillo de su arma y la baja ante la atónita mirada de sus victimas...

-

-

-No... No puedo matarlos. –Susurra. –Él salvó mi vida y yo di mi palabra... no puedo matarlos.

-Permitamé a mí hacerlo. –Solicita uno de sus secuaces.

-¡No te pedí nada!. –Le responde mientras le propina un golpe en la boca del estomago.

-Di... disculpe mi atrevimiento señor... –Murmura el secuaz cayendo al piso.

-Están en libertad, son libres de irse. –Dice calmadamente el mafioso.

-Es una trampa. –Comenta Tracey. Seguro quiere que escapemos para matarnos en el campo y así deshacerse de los cadáveres al mismo tiempo.

-No, no es una trampa. –Confirma Giovanni. -¡Larguensé ya de acá antes de que me arrepienta!.

-¡Vamonos todos!. –Indica Brock tomando la silla de ruedas en que Ash se encuentra.

-Por una vez en la vida te comportaste como un caballero. –Le dice Delia a su cuñado mientras sale del lugar.

-Cuidá bien de Samuel. –Obtiene como única respuesta.

-¡Jefe, se escapan!. –Exclama el secuaz que se encontraba en el piso mientras toma un arma. –Yo los liquidaré.

-¡Yo tenía razón, es una trampa!. –Vocifera Tracey apurando el paso.

-

-

Sin duda alguna Giovanni apunta con su pistola a la cabeza del infeliz secuaz y logra acertar a pleno el disparo... la violenta explosión hizo que el grupo de fugitivos se detenga y se de vuelta...

-

-

-¡Dije que se largaran de aquí!. –Les grita Giovanni. –Y si alguien los detiene terminará como este imbecil. –Exclama apuntando al delincuente muerto en el piso.

-

-

Los prisioneros escapan a toda velocidad del recinto, a lo lejos se escucha la ahogada vos de Giovanni impartiendo directivas a su grupo de hampones...

-

-

-Tengan listo mi helicóptero. ¡Desmantelen todo!. ¡Destruyan este cuartel!. Volvemos a la sede central.

-

-

Horas más tarde, el grupo llega a casa del profesor Oak en donde todo es alegría, los invitados del casamiento permanecieron todo este tiempo junto al profesor Oak acompañándolo en el mal momento que se encontraba viviendo, pero ahora, y tras el regreso a casa sana y salva de su querida esposa, la diversión y el festejo retornan al lugar...

Días después de los acontecimientos relatados, y mientras Oak y Delia se encuentran aún de luna de miel, para Ash no todas las noticias son buenas. Un terrible pronóstico acaba de ser confirmado... Ash y Misty se encuentran frente al doctor Comizzi quien les da las funestas novedades...

-

-

-Finalmente mis sospechas se confirmaron Ash, padecés leucemia.

-Leucemia... lo mismo que Giovanni.

-No es posible... –Musita Misty. -¿Y que se puede hacer doctor?.

-Un transplante de médula ósea, pero es difícil...

-¿Pero por que es muy difícil doctor?. –Interroga Ash.

-Tenés un tipo de sangre que es muy raro, AB negativo, podrías recibir sangre de los grupos A, B y cero negativos, pero en tu caso esto no es recomendable, podría provocarte reacciones inmunológicas.

-¿Y como es que Giovanni si le extrajo células para hacerse él un transplante?. –Le espeta Misty.

-Si esa persona hizo eso, es casi como si no se hubiera operado. –Afirma el médico. –Recibir células enfermas sólo empeoraría su cuadro clínico.

-Pero... ¿eso quiere decir que si puedo hacerme un transplante de esos?.

-Si Ash, si podés, pero lo difícil es conseguir donantes... según recuerdo tu mamá es A negativo, y el profesor Oak B negativo... pero ambos no pueden ser donantes... a menos que sea de extrema necesidad.

-¿Por qué doctor?. –Plantea Misty.

-La avanzada edad del profesor lo anula como donante, y tu mamá Ash... tuvo complicaciones sanguíneas en el embarazo, por lo que no podría donar...

-¿Y yo doctor?. –Intercede Misty.

-¿Vos?. –Exclaman ambos.

-Mi grupo de sangre es del tipo que usted dijo... ¿Por qué no me hace los análisis de compatibilidad para ver si puedo donarle células a Ash?.

-De acuerdo... –Acepta el facultativo.

-

-

Semanas después, Ash y Misty se encuentran dentro de la clínica y en la puerta de la sala de cirugías a la espera del turno para la intervención quirúrgica, imprevistamente, Butch y Cassidy arriban al lugar, pero sus caras apesadumbradas les dan a entender que no vienen en busca de conflictos...

-

-

-¿Qué hacen ustedes dos acá?. –Exclama Ash débilmente.

-No venimos a pelear. –Aclara Cassidy. –En realidad fuimos a casa del profesor Oak a buscarlos pero ese tal Tracey nos dijo que se encuentran todos aquí por lo que vinimos a verlos.

-¿Y que quieren?. –Cuestiona Misty.

-Nomás vinimos a notificarle de ciertas cosas que pasaron... –Habla Butch. –Dentro de lo que fue el Equipo Rocket.

-Como que "fue" el Equipo Rocket. –Plantea Misty.

-Giovanni... -Musita Cassidy. –Murió pocos días después de su operación. –El doctor Yemik nos explicó que fue debido a la mala compatibilidad de las células de Ash lo que aceleró su muerte...

-¡Ah y ahora ustedes quieren vengar la muerte de su jefe!. -Exclama Misty.

-No vinimos a eso. –Aclara Butch. –Luego de la muerte del jefe todos los que se encontraban en las posiciones más elevadas dentro de la organización comenzaron a disputarse el poder, logrando la disolución del Equipo Rocket y su perdición.

-Muchos fueron arrestados por la policía. -Explica Cassidy. –Otros murieron en las peleas internas y nosotros... escapamos de milagro.

-¿Y que es lo que quieren ahora? –Pregunta Ash.

-Únicamente vinimos a avisarles lo ocurrido. –Dice Butch. –Ya no somos enemigos ni nada.

-Y ahora que están enterados nos retiramos. –Afirma Cassidy dándose vuelta y saliendo por donde vinieron.

-¿Y que será de sus vidas?. -Les grita Ash antes de que abandonen el lugar.

-Mejor ocúpense y precupensé de sus propias vidas. –Asegura Butch saliendo detrás de su compañera.

-Ellos tiene razón Misty, tenemos que ocuparnos de nuestras vidas... –Susurra Ash.

-¿Qué querés decir con eso Ash?. -Solicita Misty.

-Señor Ketchum. –Exclama una enfermera desde la puerta del consultorio. –Ya pueden ingresar al pre-quirófano.

-Si, ya vamos. –Afirma Ash. –Quise decir Misty que...

-Que cosa Ash...

-Que si salimos con bien de esta Misty... quiero que vos y yo nos casemos.

-Claro que si Ash, vamos a salir con bien.

-Eso espero amor mío... te amo Misty.

-Y yo también te amo Ash.

-

-

Ambos se besan dulcemente frente a la mirada atenta de la enfermera quien los apura a ingresar, sonrientes y mirándose a los ojos, ambos se toman de las manos y hacen su ingreso al quirófano en donde los espera el futuro de sus vidas...

-

-

Fin.

-

-

¡Y SE TERMINÓ NOMÁS!. Decidí hacer un kapítulo breve y konciso ya ke prefiero ke todo se termine bien y no estirar innecesariamente las kosas komo okurre en la televisión. Espero verlos a todos en mi próximo fik que será de otra serie que me gusta mucho, a tal punto ke tengo planeados unos... kuatro fiks de la misma :P aunke no dejaré de eskribir fiks de pokémon... y ya dije sobre eyo en mi anterior editorial, así ke paso rápidamente a responder los reviews: Reika: espero continúes pronto kon tu saga anti-Ash, y que komiences con otra también. No fue muy largo este kapítulo, pero ojalá te haya gustado. Yuriko: no te mueras sólo por leer este kapítulo!.!., espero te haya gustado. Le fleur: no dejés de eskribir!.!.!... ni de leer fiks, me alegro de que te haya gustado la escena de Ash cuando era chiko, me fue dificil de eskribir. En fin, ojalá los vea a todos muy pronto en mis nuevos fiks y también kiero ver más fiks de ustedes, no se me keden ya ke kiero ver más y más fiks de pokémon en kualkier tipo de trama nueva y original. NOS VEMOS. SUERTE A TODOS!

-

-

Julian Manes.

-

-

LA VENGANZA DE GIOVANNI: capítulo cuatro. Agosto de 2006. Todos los personajes son propiedad de Nintendo inc... y el resto del verso ya lo saben :P


End file.
